


Play the Game

by zeigharry (mariawritesstuff)



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariawritesstuff/pseuds/zeigharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leigh-Anne Pinnock may have just joined but it isn’t long before her curiosity gets her caught up in the convoluted mess at her new school. If she wants to stay one step ahead of the manipulative, the controlling and the flat out liars, Leigh-Anne must learn to play the game. However things get complicated when she finds herself drawn to Zayn Malik, the quiet art scholar who Leigh-Anne finds out has history with Queen Bee, or rather, Queen P. Sometimes the rules have to be bent…or rewritten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys take it easy on me, yeah? I'm new to ao3 and I'm just sorta trying this whole thing out. Feedback would be appreciated, though :)

Leigh-Anne Pinnock sighed as she examined herself one last time in front of the full-length mirror. She was dressed in a short denim dress and a thin, white cardigan thrown over, with a pair of timberlands on her feet. Her frizzy, black hair hung naturally to her shoulders. She cocked her head to one side and pulled a face. Normally she would have gone for something… _louder_ , but today was her first day at her new school and she didn’t want to make herself a target right from the start.

“Leigh-Anne, you're going to be late if you don’t hurry up!” her mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

“I’ll be down in a second, mum!” Leigh-Anne yelled back. She grabbed her already prepared bag, primped herself one last time and bounded down the stairs. Her mother raised an inquisitive eyebrow when she saw her.

“You’re looking very…subtle today?”

Leigh-Anne shrugged. “Maybe I’m just maturing. After all I _am_ in 6 th form now.”

Her mother snorted. “Yeah, right. Just yesterday you had on bright pink, leopard print harem pants.”

Leigh-Anne laughed and pecked her mother on the cheek before setting off on the five and a half minute walk to her new school.

 

A short while later she arrived at the large, iron gates. There were two adjacent campuses, one for Sixth Form College and one for the lower years. Leigh-Anne gazed wistfully at the younger kids. They greeted each other enthusiastically; not having to worry about what impression their outfits gave as they were in uniform anyway. She missed wearing uniform. It was so bland, which made it so easy to accessorise and personalise.  Eventually she turned away and made her way into the college.

 

The corridors were jam-packed with squealing, embracing friends recounting their summer escapades. Squeezing through, Leigh-Anne headed for the classroom she’d been informed - during her induction a few days before - her tutor group would register. When she reached it there was only a handful of people there, none of whom even acknowledged her arrival, so she took a seat near the back of the room. She reached for a nearby sheet of paper, pulled out a pencil from her jacket pocket and began to sketch the view through the window.

 

She had lost herself in her art, causing her to be startled when she heard a bright, chirpy,

“Hi!”

Leigh-Anne looked up and found herself staring into two smiling faces. The first one – the one that had spoken – had wavy, platinum blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, and big greyish-blue eyes that seemed to be trying to get a reading on Leigh-Anne. Her white, chiffon, maxi skirt and fitted turquoise t-shirt gave her the vibe of an indie, hippie chick. The other girl was smiling widely with big, light brown eyes. Her hair was a medium brown in waves that tumbled down to her waist. She was dressed in a white button-up shirt, a pair of red high-waisted tartan shorts, black thigh-high socks, braces and a little black bowtie around her neck. It was such an odd outfit yet she pulled it off with ease. She looked comfortable in her clothes and it was apparent that she didn’t have to _try_ to be quirky. A twinge of panic gripped Leigh-Anne’s heart. Were all girls here this beautiful? But she quickly shook it off and returned the girls’ smiles.

“I’m Perrie,” the blonde one stated boldly.

“And I’m Jade,” said the other in a thick Geordie accent.

“Whoa, cute accent!” Leigh-Anne commented playfully.

“Thanks!” Jade giggled. “Geordie and proud!”

“That’s not something to be proud of, Jade.” Perrie teased, rolling her eyes dramatically.

“Hey, some of us like to embrace our heritage.” Jade shot back. Perrie laughed.

“My parent’s are both Geordies but they moved here when they had my older brother so I’m London, born and raised.” She explained. Leigh-Anne nodded, not sure what the expected reply was, if there was one.

“What’s your name?” Perrie asked.

“Leigh-Anne.”

“Ooh, that’s such a pretty name!” Jade exclaimed. Leigh-Anne beamed appreciatively at her.

“A pretty name to match a pretty face.” Perrie smiled sweetly. Leigh-Anne felt her cheeks warming up as she mumbled her thanks. Why were these girls being so nice? In her old school new kids were left to fend for themselves for the first few days. It was like an initiation ritual. Perhaps Londoners were simply nicer people than Wycombians although, from the one week she’d spent in London, that didn’t seem to be the case. Nevertheless, Leigh-Anne wasn’t about to reject any attempts to start friendships that were being made towards her.

“So what subjects are you taking?” Perrie asked, pulling a chair up to Leigh-Anne’s desk and lowering herself gracefully onto it, crossing her legs.

“Um…art, dance, French and psychology.” Leigh-Anne replied.

“Hey, I’m taking psychology too!” Jade grinned as she pulled up a chair as well, spun it around and straddled it, crossing her arms on the back of the chair and resting her chin on them.

“Really?”

“Mmhm” Jade nodded. “I-”

“You do dance?” Perrie cut her off. Jade’s face fell a little but she said nothing.

“Um…yeah.”

“What kind of dance?”

Leigh-Anne shrugged. “Hip-hop, contemporary…a bit of everything, really.”

“I used to do ballet when I was a kid” Jade said.

“Everyone did ballet when they were kids.” Perrie rolled her eyes. Jade shrugged.

“I didn’t” Leigh-Anne offered. She couldn’t be sure but she thought she saw the corner of Jade’s mouth tug upwards ever so slightly.

“Well then everyone except for you.” Perrie amended.

“What about you guys?” Leigh-Anne asked, “What subjects are you taking?”

“Economics and business, politics, sociology and Greek. Classical that is.” Perrie listed.

“Jade?”

“Psychology, music, DT, maths and sociology.”

“Wow,” Leigh-Anne raised an eyebrow, “that’s a wide range of subjects. And you’re taking five?”

Jade nodded.

“But if anyone can handle it, it’s our little academic scholar!” Perrie cooed playfully, pinching Jade’s cheeks. Jade laughed and pushed Perrie off, her cheeks reddening from embarrassment and her friend’s pinching.

 

Leigh-Anne couldn’t help smiling at how comfortable the two friends seemed in that moment. She wanted to join in on the laughter and the playing but she suddenly felt like an intruder. Unable to think of anything to say, Leigh-Anne feared the three of them would lapse into an awkward silence and they would decide they didn’t want to be friends with her. Fortunately, before that could happen, the shrill bell rang and students began to fill the classroom. Perrie and Jade flashed Leigh-Anne one last smile before turning and dragging the chairs back to the appropriate desks.

 

Minutes later, a petite lady with sandy coloured haired that was tied up in a haphazard bun entered the room and shushed the students.

“Welcome to college! I hope you all had a nice break after the stress of GCSEs. I’m Ms Fitzgerald, you’re tutor over the course of the next two years. Right now I’m a little late and you’ll have to rush off in a minute to the welcome-back assembly so I’ll leave it there for now. Don’t forget to pick up you timetables as you leave the classroom!”

The noise level rose again as they stood up and exited, collecting their timetables from where they were laid out on Ms Fitzgerald’s desk.

 

* * *

 

“What do you have now, Pez?” Jade asked Perrie.

“Sociology. You?”

Jade grinned. “Same!”

Perrie smiled but her attention had shifted. Jade turned to Leigh-Anne.

“What do you have now?”

“I have a free but after I’ve got psychology.”

“Same!” Jade squealed. “With Mr Campbell?”

“Yeah,” Leigh-Anne confirmed.

“Well the library’s just there,” Jade informed her, “I’ll come find you for psychology.”

Leigh-Anne smiled gratefully as Jade waved and walked off with Perrie.

 

Leigh-Anne followed the direction Jade had pointed her in and soon found the library. She headed straight to the back as it was far less crowed. She took a seat at a desk between two towering shelves of books. Fishing out her iPod, she stuck her earphones into her ears and let the music take her to another place. She closed her eyes and dozed off.

 

When her eyes fluttered open, she glanced around to make sure nobody had seen her. She was relieved to find that the only person within 100 feet was a boy sat on his own at a large study table at the end of the aisle she was in. Yet this lonely boy caught her attention and she found herself transfixed on him. His eyes were set on something on the table and his eyebrows were pulled together slightly in concentration. From this angle Leigh-Anne had an unobstructed view of a strong jawline and sharp cheekbones. His hair was a dark, dark brown that would appear black if he wasn’t sat in the sunlight. It was carefully gelled up in a quiff.  His downcast eyes seemed to sparkle. He was beautiful. Suddenly all Leigh-Anne wanted was to see those eyes better. She was working up the courage to go say hello when the boy swiftly stood, gathered his things and began to walk away. A wave of panic overwhelmed Leigh-Anne and she quickly stuffed her iPod into her bag before following the boy, watching him from the opposite end of the aisles from him. When she crossed the fourth shelf of books, she realised she had lost him. Afraid she would miss her chance to see the boy, she began to walk as quickly as she could in a library while remaining inconspicuous. As she hurried past each aisle she would cast her gaze along its length until she spotted the nearly black hair. She sped up and prepared to turn into the next aisle when-

“Oof!” came a high-pitched voice.

Leigh-Anne stumbled backwards as she faced a winded, wide-eyed Jade.

“I’m so sorry!” Leigh-Anne whispered apologetically. Jade smiled.

“Don’t worry about it. Should we go?”

Leigh-Anne nodded and the two girls headed out, but not before Leigh-Anne glanced back in search of the dark-haired boy.

 

Upon reaching the psychology classroom, they were surprised to find the chairs arranged in a circle. Students filed in yet none of them sat down, all waiting for someone to initiate something.

“Good morning, class!” boomed a loud voice. A middle-aged man strode into the centre of the circle.

“I’m Mr Campbell. Today’s lesson is going to be quite different from the norm. Please, seat yourselves.” He gestured around him. The students did as they were asked. Leigh-Anne found herself between Jade and a mousy-looking girl who looked like she wished she were anywhere but here.

“Right!” Mr Campbell bellowed once everyone had a seat. “So we’ll start off with some introductory exercises, just to get to know each other. We’ll go round the circle, each saying our name, the year we joined and if we’ve ever studied psychology before. I’ll start it off and we’ll work clockwise. Okay?”

The students nodded and Mr Campbell beamed. “Alright then! I’m Mr Campbell, I’ve been teaching here for eight years and…well I’m a psychology teacher I think that speaks for itself.”

A ripple of nervous laughter spread through the students. The boy on Mr Campbell’s left spoke next and it continued. Leigh-Anne watched everyone and tried to retain at least the names. When Jade had done her turn the whole class turned to Leigh-Anne. She cleared her throat and spoke,

“Um…I’m Leigh-Anne, I’ve never done psychology and I joined…today.”

The class laughed and shifted their gazes to the mousy girl. All except for the boy that was sat directly across from Leigh-Anne. He continued to watch her even as the others introduced themselves. Leigh-Anne frowned and tried to focus on the person speaking but it was hard to do so when she could still feel his gaze on her. Eventually she gave up trying to ignore him and looked him defiantly in the eye. His hair was a mop of brown curls and his eyes were a blue-green colour. He smirked at Leigh-Anne and turned to listen to the person speaking. Leigh-Anne felt her skin crawl at that smirk. It was more like a leer. She hadn’t even spoken to him and she already had an aversion to him. She looked to the window and watched two colourful butterflies chasing each other. Her fingers itched to have a paintbrush between them and recreate the beauty and the _life_ that the butterflies radiated.

 

Her mind was still afar when Mr Campbell’s thunderous voice spoke up again.

“Okay! So now we’ll break up the circle and I’ll give you a few minutes to mingle.”

Leigh-Anne turned to Jade and started to speak when she realised the other girl wasn’t paying her any attention. She followed her gaze only to find it landed on the guy that had been staring at her. He was making his way towards them. When he reached them, Jade beamed up at him.

“Hey, Harry!”

The boy – Harry – glanced at her. “Hey, Jade.” He spoke with a posh accent and a deep voice.

“How was your summer?” she asked.

“Yeah, great, thanks.” He replied dismissively. “It’s Leigh-Anne, right?”

Leigh-Anne nodded. Harry smiled and Leigh-Anne tried to return it, although she was sure it came out as more of a grimace. Harry was attractive but there was something so…sleazy about him under the oh-so-hipster exterior.

“I’m Harry. Pleasure to meet you.”

He leant down, took Leigh-Anne’s hand and gently pressed his lips to it. Leigh-Anne fought the urge to recoil and instead forced a quick smile at him before angling herself towards Jade.

“So, Jade,” she asked, “you said you joined in year nine?”

Jade nodded. “Moved down from South Shields with me mam when my parents got divorced.”

“Oh,” Leigh-Anne stammered, “I’m sorry…”

Jade shrugged.

“It’s alright. I’m over it. If I wasn’t I wouldn’t have mentioned it.”

Leigh-Anne smiled tentatively, not wanting to seem pitying but trying to be sympathetic.

“What about you, Leigh-Anne?” Harry asked. “Why brings you to our wonderful institution?”

“Jesus, you make it sound like a madhouse.” Leigh-Anne muttered. Harry and Jade laughed.

“Well we do have our fair share of nutters.”

“I’ve realised.” Leigh-Anne commented, eyeing the boy warily. The other two laughed again. She continued, “My mum got bored of High Wycombe. Said she wanted a change. So the three of us just packed up and moved.”

“Are you an only child then?”

“Nope,” Leigh-Anne shook her head, “my oldest sister just got married. The second one’s in uni.”

“Harry, you’ve been here since year seven, right?” Jade asked him. Harry nodded.

“I’ve lived in London my whole life and it never get old!” he stated, eyes twinkling. Jade giggled.

“You sound like Perrie right now.”

Harry shrugged. “Perrie’s got her head on right.”

He turned back to Leigh-Anne and was about to speak when Mr Campbell did.

“Okay, everyone! So now that we’ve gotten to know each other a little bit, I’d like you to return to your seats so I can give a brief introduction to the psychology course.”

 

* * *

 

Leigh-Anne let her bag fall to the floor of her room and flopped onto her bed. After psychology she had had another free period, during which she had met up with Perrie and Jade and then headed to the canteen for lunch with. After lunch she had had double period dance, but as today had been the first day, all they had done was play some introductory games. Throughout the day she had been keeping an eye out for the boy from the library but she had seen no sign of him and had returned home more than a little disappointed.

 

Leigh-Anne rolled over onto her stomach and opened her laptop. She logged on to Facebook and saw friend requests from Perrie Edwards, Jade Thirwall…and Harry Styles. Rolling her eyes at that last one, she quickly accepted all three, as well as a few more from other students that she had met. Then she closed her laptop and went downstairs to make herself some tea, frustrated that library boy wasn’t one of the people that had added her.


	2. 2

The next day, Leigh-Anne’s first lesson was double art. Jade and Perrie had shown her the art block, and then arranged to meet her at early lunch. When Leigh-Anne entered the art room, there were already people sat in groups at different tables. She was reminded of how much of an outsider she was, not recognising anybody to sit with. She was about to head over to an empty table when she heard someone call,

“Hey!”

Leigh-Anne turned around and saw a girl with a ridiculous amount of curly, auburn, gravity-defying hair. In a black _Three Day Grace_ t-shirt knotted around her waist, black high-waisted shorts, black knee-high socks and a pair of New Rock boots, she looked more than a little intimidating. Leigh-Anne approached her shyly.

“Hi.”

“I’m Jesy.” The girl stated. “What’s your name?”

“Leigh-Anne.”

“Your Perrie and Jade’s new recruit, aren’t you?” Jesy asked contemptuously. Her crew sniggered behind her. Leigh-Anne frowned.

“They were the first people to talk to me. Excuse me if I appreciate it when people actually try to be nice. There’s no need to be so patronising.”

Jesy raised an eyebrow. Then she grinned.

“Impressive. Sit with us?” she offered. Leigh-Anne considered her options before conceding and dropping her bag at the foot of a stool that she sat on, next to Jesy.

“So what was your first day like?” Jesy asked. Leigh-Anne shrugged.

“It was cool. Better than I expected.”

“Yeah? How so? Is it a lot different from your old school?”

“You guys actually talk to new people. At my old school new kids had to find their own way.”

Jesy grinned and was about to reply when a young-looking, frizzy brunette entered the room.

“Quiet down, class, and let’s begin. I’m Ms Delaware and I’ll be your art teacher for the next two years.”

Ms Delaware went on to describe the course and Leigh-Anne stopped listening. She observed the class, taking in the faces of the people she would be studying her favourite subject with. Her gaze landed on someone and she fought to withhold a gasp. It was the boy from the library.

 

Sat alone at the table Leigh-Anne would have been at if Jesy hadn’t called her over, he seemed to be in his own world, hands flying over the page, his expression the same as yesterday. Leigh-Anne found herself dying to at least know his name. She leaned over to Jesy and whispered,

“Who’s that guy?”

Jesy followed Leigh-Anne’s line of sight and replied,

“Oh, that’s Zayn Malik. He joined in year 10.”

“Why is he sitting alone?”

Jesy shrugged.

“He doesn’t really talk to anyone.”

And she left it there, turning back to the game of noughts and crosses she was currently engaged in with one of her friends. Leigh-Anne’s eyes strayed back to Zayn. She didn’t realise she was watching him until he looked up and their eyes met. And, by god, they were beautiful. Leigh-Anne had never seen eyes like his, which sparkled and shone, liquid as melted chocolate, filled with so much emotion and absolutely none at the same time. His full, pink lips seemed marble smooth yet unthinkably rough. His face seemed to Leigh-Anne to be the perfect model of beauty; symmetrical and proportional in all aspects. She could only imagine the joy that would come from having the privilege of attempting to recreate that face on a canvas. It took everything in her to tear her gaze away from his.

 

When the double period ended, Jesy and her friends walked Leigh-Anne to the canteen. They collected their lunches on trays and walked towards the tables. As they approached, Leigh-Anne noticed a scowl on Perrie’s face, not at her but at Jesy. Jesy chuckled and, as Leigh-Anne took a seat at Perrie and Jade’s table, waved and said,

“See you later, Leigh-Anne.”

Then she glanced up and remarked with faux innocence,

“Oh hey, Perrie! Didn’t see you there.”

Perrie flashed her a sickly-sweet smile as Jesy’s friends sniggered. Then the group walked away.

“Why were you with _her_?” Perrie demanded. Leigh-Anne shrugged.

“Um…we had art together? She walked me back.”

“Did she say anything about me?”

Leigh-Anne shook her head.

“Good. Because it would all be lies anyways.”

Leigh-Anne frowned.

“She seemed really nice. A bit assuming at first but other than that she was fine.”

Perrie sighed and placed her hand tenderly over Leigh-Anne’s.

“She does that. She knows how to play the part – she _is_ a drama scholar, after all. Even I fell for it. We used to be best friends – since year seven. Until she turned around and stabbed me in the back.”

Leigh-Anne really wanted to ask how but she felt that Perrie had already shared a lot, especially since they’d only known each other for two days. So she simply nodded and ate her food.

“Anyways!” Jade chirped. “Did you meet anyone interesting today?”

Leigh-Anne shrugged. Suddenly she remembered something.

“Oh! Do you guys know Zayn Malik?”

Perrie’s knife clattered to her plate.

“What about him?”

“Nothing. I just wondered if you knew anything about him.”

“I know he’s bad news.” Perrie looked back up at Leigh-Anne. Her eyes had become an icy blue that chilled Leigh-Anne’s body.

“Really? He seemed pretty harmle- ”

“He is _not_ harmless!” Perrie hissed through clenched teeth. Leigh-Anne recoiled in shock. Perrie took a deep breath and regained composure. With cold eyes she spoke in as controlled a voice as she could manage.

“Steer clear of him. Trust me, you do _not_ want to get involved with Zayn Malik.”

Leigh-Anne opened her mouth to argue but decided against it. Perrie had been the first person to speak to her. And, as well as she got on with Jade, she knew that if it came down to it Jade would choose Perrie. They were best friends and Leigh-Anne was the new girl. So she kept her mouth shut and tried to not dig a deeper hole for herself.

“So what sport did you choose?” Perrie changed the topic. Her eyes had returned to their normal greyish-blue colour, which made Leigh-Anne feel a lot more at ease.

“Hockey.” She replied easily.

“We play hockey!” Jade exclaimed. “We’re on the team. Perrie’s captain!” she announced with pride and not a hint of jealousy. Perrie stroked her friend’s hair fondly and, in a motherly tone, said,

“Everyone plays hockey, love. It’s in the national curriculum from years seven to eleven.”

“Oh, right.” Jade blushed.

“Are you any good, though?” Perrie turned back to Leigh-Anne.

“Good enough for the team.” Leigh-Anne shrugged. Perrie nodded.

“Well, we’ll see if you’re good enough for _my_ team.”

 

* * *

 

The trio emerged from the girl’s changing rooms in their navy skorts and sky blue polo shirts onto the astro turf in the brilliant sunshine. They crossed to the middle of the field where fifty odd girls were waiting to sign in. The coach introduced herself as Coach Ruff.

“Alright, girls, here’s how this is gonna work. This isn’t a team tryout. Those of you who show actual skill or potential will be invited to a team practice during which the tryout will be held. Now I want three laps of the pitch. Go!”

The girls set off running. When the laps were completed, they returned to the centre to help each other stretch.

Leigh-Anne was stretching her arms when she noticed Jesy and her friends walking along the sideline. Jesy grinned and waved cheekily at them. Without thinking, Leigh-Anne raised her hand to wave back but, upon catching Perrie's icy scowl, she quickly made as though she was simply running her fingers through her hair, causing Jesy to erupt in loud laughter.

“Doesn’t she have sports?” Leigh-Anne asked. Perrie rolled her eyes.

“She should. She _does_. She just doesn’t go. Her and the whole drama crew, they say they have a rehearsal and so they all skip.”

“Except for Louis, of course!” Jade nudged Perrie. The blonde girl flushed pink.

“Who’s Louis?” Leigh-Anne probed.

“Yeah, Perrie. Who’s Louis?” Jade smirked.

“Shut up, Jade. Louis is this guy in our year. He’s the football first eleven captain.”

“You mean the guys just over there?”

Perrie whirled around and saw the guys in _their_ blue polo shirts and navy shorts.

“Oh god!” she squealed, “They play _here?_ Why do they play here? This kit is foul!” she fretted. Jade laughed and Leigh-Anne couldn’t help cracking a smile.

“This isn’t funny! Louis can’t see me like this.”

“Too bad he already has.”

Sure enough, when Leigh-Anne looked to the wire fence between the pitches, a brown-haired guy of slightly below average height for their age was beckoning to Perrie, asking her to come talk to him. She whined and shot her friends a miserable glance before sighing and jogging off to the boy. When she reached him her demeanour changed and she was all hair flips and girly giggles.

“I’m guessing she really likes him then?” Leigh-Anne asked Jade.

“Since forever,” Jade chuckled.

“Really?”

“Yeah, since year 8, I think.” Jade frowned slightly, “that was why she and Jesy fell out, actually. In year nine Jesy and Louis were the leads in the play – I think it was Romeo and Juliet – and Jesy knew Perrie liked him. And even though Perrie begged her not to, Jesy started dating Louis claiming it was for the sake of the show, that it was only so that the chemistry on stage wouldn’t seem false.”

“Ouch.” Was all Leigh-Anne could think of to say.

“Don’t tell her I told you that, though.” Jade begged, suddenly anxious.

“Don’t worry, I wont,” reassured Leigh-Anne. Jade smiled, relieved.

 

Jesy sounded like a right bitch after what Leigh-Anne had just been told. But she hadn’t seemed like one when they had spoken and Leigh-Anne couldn’t help wondering if there was another side to the story.

 

Perrie bounded back before coach noticed that her captain was distracted. She bore a wide grin and her cheeks were flushed pink.

“He said I make the kit look like haute couture!” she giggled.

“Aww,” cooed Jade. Perrie giggled again and glanced back at Louis, who was now leading the boys for a lap around the pitch.

“Right, girls, bring it in!” came Coach Ruff. The girls jogged towards the coach. “First, things first, grab a stick!”

 

* * *

 

It was Leigh-Anne’s fourth week here. She spent most of her time with Perrie and Jade, sticking to herself when neither was around. She knew she should be trying to meet more people and make other friends but she felt as if she was betraying her first friends.

 

Leigh-Anne hurried to her art class before the previous period was over so that she could make a start on getting some ideas for the project they had been assigned. When she reached she found herself alone with Ms Delaware and none other than…Zayn Malik. He was installed at his usual table, engrossed in his work while she was perched lightly on her desk.

“Ariel! Oh thank _god_ you’re here, Ariel!”

A young, slightly dishevelled man burst into the studio.

“What is it, Marco?” Ms Delaware asked, reddening slightly.

“Well, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but my kids in your class are _actors,_ not _artistes_.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” Ms Delaware replied dryly, “they chose art because they thought it’d be an easy A.”

“Apologies for that,” Marco chuckled nervously, “but I need a couple of _real_ artistes, reliable and dedicated, to design and make the set for the play, before my actors make a complete mess of things.”

“How about these two?”

Leigh-Anne’s head snapped up. The only two students in the room were her and Zayn, who she was meant to be staying away from.

“Would you guys like to do it?”

Leigh-Anne bit her lip, unsure. Zayn hadn’t replied either.

“Oh, come on! It’ll look great on your personal statements for uni…”

Leigh-Anne still wasn’t sure if it was worth it.

“And in your references, when I talk about how helpful and committed you are.”

“Yeah, alright.” Leigh-Anne caved in.

“Marvellous!” Ms Delaware cried, “Zayn?”

“Sure.”

“Wonderful! I’ll meet you both here after school tomorrow. Thanks again, Ariel.” And with that, Marco left the room.

Leigh-Anne turned back to the blank sheet on her desk. She picked up a pencil and twiddled it between her fingers as she mulled over what she had just agreed to. She and Zayn would be the set designers for the upcoming play. That meant she and Zayn would be spending a lot of time together, which completely nullified the whole staying away thing. It also meant that she and Zayn would have to discuss plans and exchange ideas on what to do and, just like that, she had already gotten involved with Zayn Malik.

 

Even as she tried to concentrate, she continuously replayed his silky smooth voice in her head. He had spoken one word yet had managed to send funny feelings through her body. Eventually Leigh-Anne gave up; she couldn’t focus on her work anymore. Building up the courage, she stole a glance at Zayn. His bright, brown eyes met her own and she quickly looked away and bit the inside of her cheek. Perrie would most definitely not approve.


	3. 3

Leigh-Anne leant against the table, glancing frequently at her watch. Ms Delaware didn’t keep a clock in the room because she didn’t believe in _timing art_. The bell had gone for the end of school and Ms Delaware had already left. Leigh-Anne tapped her foot out of a mixture of impatience and nervousness. She had told Perrie and Jade that she staying late as she had been roped into a project, she just hadn’t told them _what_ the project was, or _whom_ she had been roped in with.

 

Just as the thought crossed her mind, Zayn entered the studio. Their eyes briefly met before Leigh-Anne panicked and looked away. Zayn leant against a different table and looked down at the floor. Leigh-Anne battled internally. She knew Perrie had warned her against him but if they were going to be working together then she might as well introduce herself, right?

After a tug of war with herself, she finally forced out a

“Hey.”

Zayn looked up, glanced around and, realising he was the only one she could be speaking to, replied,

“Hey.”

“I’m Leigh-Anne.”

“I’m Zayn.”

“I know.” She blurted out. She felt her cheeks heating up as he raised an eyebrow.

“You do?”

“Um…” she stuttered, searching for a way out of this one, “yeah…I mean…Ms Delaware mentioned it yesterday when she asked us to do this thing.”

Zayn nodded slowly and returned his attention to the floor. Leigh-Anne felt deflated. She heard a humourless chuckle in her head. _Well you did say you were just going to introduce yourself, right?_ Went a sneering voice in her head. She shouldn’t be disappointed. She wasn’t supposed to become friends with Zayn. Her aim had simply been to make sure they were at least acquainted if they were going to be working together. At least that was what she told herself. But his accent was so rich, so distinct, that she found herself craving to hear him speak again.

“So…uh…” she began when Marco burst into the room.

“Sorry I’m late! If you guys could come with me – thanks for doing this, guys,” he babbled. Leigh-Anne and Zayn glanced at each other then quickly turned away when they realised the other was looking. Leigh-Anne bit the inside of her cheek to resist the smile that was battling to sit itself on her lips.

 

* * *

 

Marco had shown them to the backstage area of the school theatre. The Sixth Form play this year was _Ana Karenina_ and they were in charge of the set. The only problem was, Leigh-Anne had never seen the play. When she embarrassedly told this to Zayn, he admitted that he hadn’t either.

 

The pair of them had told this to Marco so he had given them each a copy of the script. They were now sat in one of the backstage rooms, reading through.

“This is hopeless!” Leigh-Anne sighed exasperatedly. Zayn looked up from his copy. Leigh-Anne flushed as she realised she must seem like a brat.

“I mean, I can’t really visualise it,” she said quietly.

“Me neither,” Zayn replied softly.

“What do we do?”

Zayn frowned as he debated internally. He seemed…torn. Finally he spoke.

“The play is on at the Foch theatre on Saturday. Maybe…we should go see it?” he offered. “Just to get an idea of what it’s like,” he hesitantly tacked on. Leigh-Anne bit back a smile as she nodded. She didn’t know what it was about Zayn inviting her to the theatre that was making her so giddy. It was almost like a date. _Don’t be an idiot,_ the sneering voice said, _it’s not a date, it’s just for this stupid job you’re both doing. He doesn’t want to have to do everything himself._ Leigh-Anne repeated this to herself over and over again.

“What time?” she asked. Zayn shrugged. “Shall I give you my number, then?” she offered, “so you can let me know if you find out,” she quickly added. Zayn nodded and Leigh-Anne thought she saw a smirk playing on his lips. He drew out his phone, handing it to Leigh-Anne. She took it and punched in her number, saved it and returned it to its owner.

“Let’s go tell Marco? Then we can leave,” she suggested. Zayn shrugged and followed her lead.

 

When they had informed Marco of their plans he had permitted them to leave and asked them to meet here, at the same time next week. As they headed off, a hand grabbed Leigh-Anne and whirled her around. She found herself face to face with Jesy.

“Alright, love, what is it? What’s Perrie said?”

Zayn mumbled a quick goodbye and Leigh-Anne flashed him a quick smile before turning back to Jesy, her heart racing.

“I don’t know what you're talking abou-”

“Don’t play daft, love. You’ve been avoiding me for over a week. You don’t sit with us in art and when you see me coming you duck your head, turn around and hurry the other way so Perrie’s clearly talked. And normally I wouldn’t bother except you don’t seem like crony material, so tell me what she’s told you.” Jesy stared Leigh-Anne dead on while the latter looked everywhere but at the girl gripping her arm. She remarked that this was the first time she had seen Jesy without her posse. She wondered if someone else who barely knew her was about to share some personal information. Eventually she gave up and admitted,

“She said you stabbed her in the back.”

“How so?”

“She said you dated Louis even though you knew how much she liked him.”

Jesy cocked her head to one side.

“And you believe her?”

Leigh-Anne thought for a minute. She shook her head.

“Not entirely. I figured there must be another side to the story.”

“Smart girl.” Jesy released her arm. She slid against the wall until she was sat on the floor and, for a moment, Leigh-Anne wondered if the girl was done talking. But then Jesy patted the floor next to her and Leigh-Anne lowered herself.

“Perrie and I were best friends from the moment we met in year seven. We did everything together – at school we were always together and when we weren’t at school we were at each other’s houses. We were inseparable.

 

"But then we got to year nine and Jade joined our year. We integrated her and became a trio – the three musketeers. And it was great for a while. But then my drama rehearsals for the play became more and more frequent and Perrie started to confide in Jade more than she did in me. I’d always be the last to know things and, when I was with them, they’d be giggling at their little inside jokes.

 

"And then Louis got given the male lead instead of the guy that it was originally supposed to be. Perrie didn’t like it – I could tell – but she said nothing so neither did I. She and Louis have always had this little flirtation going on. But Louis thought she was having a thing with this other dude so he wanted to make her jealous. He figured the best way to do this was by dating _me_. But he knew I wouldn’t betray my best friend so he went to our drama teacher – not Marco, it was a different one back then – and suggested we date. He convinced her that it was for the benefit of the play, so that we’d make a believable Romeo and Juliet. She thought it was a great idea and congratulated him on his mature approach to acting. I thought it was horrible. But I went out with him – I had no choice – and I actually thought he liked me,” she paused and chuckled humourlessly at the idea, “he didn’t. Perrie got mad jealous and had a massive go at me, even though I tried to explain to her that I didn’t have a choice. But she wouldn’t have any of it. She stopped speaking to me and Jade did too. When Louis found out that we’d fallen out he wouldn’t stop asking why and if it was because of someone in particular. That was when I understood he was only with me to get at Perrie. I ended it before he could – before I could be humiliated any further. And I realised that the people I cared about,” she turned to Leigh-Anne, “were all full of shit. So I didn’t let myself care anymore.”

She shrugged and craned her neck to see the upper tier. Leigh-Anne didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know whether she was supposed to apologise or agree or promise never to speak to them again. So she said nothing. Jesy’s head lolled towards her.

“So what’s going on with you and Malik?”

Leigh-Anne felt her cheeks warm up.

“Nothing’s going o–”

“Bullshit.”

“Seriously!” Leigh-Anne insisted, “Marco and Ms Delaware asked us to help with the set design because you guys...”

“Are crap.” Jesy finished. She shrugged her shoulders. “Yeah, we are. So that’s it? Just friends, right?”

“I wouldn’t even call us friends.” Leigh-Anne mumbled. “More like…co-workers.”

“But you _want_ to be friends?”

Leigh-Anne said nothing.

“Or you want to be _more_ than friends?”

“Shut up!” Leigh-Anne shushed her. Jesy cackled.

“Why don’t you just go for it? I’m sure he’s a great guy. A bit quiet but whatever, eh?”

“Perrie says he’s bad news.” Leigh-Anne sighed.

“Oh, well if _Perrie_ says it..” Jesy threw her hands up in exasperation. Leigh-Anne fiddled embarrassedly with the zipper on her jacket.

“Listen, love. I’m not saying don’t be friends with Perrie. By all means, do. She’s great. All I’m saying is don’t let her _control_ you. She’s good at that – making you think what she wants.”

“Funny, she said the same thing about you.” Leigh-Anne smiled wryly.

“I am. I guess that’s why we were drawn to each other at the start – neither of us could manipulate the other. Difference is, I admit it straight away. She likes to hide it.”

Leigh-Anne chewed that over. They sat in silence until a bleached blonde boy popped his head around the curtain.

“Thought I’d find you here!” he grinned. He spoke in a thick Irish accent. Jesy reached out for him to help her up and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She laughed softly and pulled away.

“Niall, this is Leigh-Anne. Leigh-Anne, this is my boyfriend, Niall. He’s our sound and lights dude.” She introduced. Leigh-Anne smiled and pushed herself up.

“Pleasure to meet you.” She held her hand out to shake his. He smirked mischievously.

“Pleasure’s all mine,” he replied grandly, bowing theatrically and placing a soft kiss on Leigh-Anne’s hand. Jesy laughed.

“Very good, Niall! It was so…dramatic” Jesy teased.

“Well you do pick up a few tips when you’re dating a drama scholar slash female lead!” they chuckled at each other.

“What is it with boys here and hand kissing?” Leigh-Anne asked. She had meant it as a joke but the couple turned to her, not particularly getting that. Niall frowned.

“It isn’t really a thing. Who else kissed your hand?”

“Um…Harry Styles?”

“Oh god,” sighed Jesy. Niall rolled his eyes.

“What is it? What’s wrong with that?”

“I don’t mean to go all Perrie on you, but don't bother yourself with Harry Styles. He’s just another one of those spoilt, rich kids who love playing hipster. He isn’t worth your time.”

Leigh-Anne nodded. She hadn’t been planning on becoming buddies with Harry anyway. It had turned out that she also had French with him, as well as psychology. But it had been fine – all she needed to do was pretend she was concentrating on the lesson being given and he’d eventually stop trying to talk to her. At least not until the class was over, at which point she always had to go do something somewhere.

“Well we should probably be off,” Niall said to Jesy. She nodded and they said goodbye to Leigh-Anne. Just they were about to leave Jesy turned back.

“Don’t let Perrie know we had this conversation – she’ll have our heads, you and me both. Don’t act any differently with them. Just play the game.”

 

* * *

 

Leigh-Anne was on her way to psychology with Jade, who was prattling on about some horrid teacher that had started this year. Leigh-Anne was barely listening when she interrupted by asking,

“What’s Perrie's problem with Zayn Malik?”

Jade stopped short.

“I really shouldn’t talk about it. I’m not supposed to tell anyone.”

“Yeah, but it’s just me,” Leigh-Anne pressed, “he’s in my art class and he seems really sweet but Perrie says to avoid him and I can’t understand why.”

Jade’s face contorted as she struggled over what to do. Eventually she conceded and resumed walking.

“Perrie went out with him when he joined in year ten. They were really quiet about it – nobody knew. They dated for almost the whole year. But he broke her heart.”

“How?”  Leigh-Anne urged.

“She told him she loved him. He didn’t say it back. Instead the next day he broke up with her.” Jade’s face crumpled, “She was shattered.”

“Why did he break up with her?”

“I dunno,” Jade shrugged. “Maybe he’s just not very good with commitment.”

Leigh-Anne asked no more, instead deliberating over this new information. Jade grabbed Leigh-Anne’s shoulders and spun her towards herself. Her eyes were wide with distress.

“Please don’t tell Perrie I told you that! Nobody was supposed to find out.”

Leigh-Anne nodded.

“You swear?”

“I swear!”

Jade let out the breath she’d been holding. They continued to class. Leigh-Anne dryly remarked to herself that in this school there were a lot of things nobody was supposed to know.


	4. 4

Leigh-Anne glanced anxiously at her watch again. Where was he? She was supposed to be meeting Zayn outside the theatre. She had been waiting for ten minutes yet there was still no sign of him. Understandably, that had made her even more nervous than she already was. She fished out her phone and reread the text he had sent her:

 

“ _It’s Zayn. I got tickets. Meet outside the Foch at 6”_

She checked her watch again. 6:08. She walked down to the junction to make sure this was the right street. She asked around if this was the right theatre. Leigh-Anne took a deep breath and leant against the wall of the theatre, telling herself to calm down. She wouldn’t be fretting if the play didn’t start at 6:30. _Yeah, right,_ went that voice again, _or maybe it’s because you’re afraid he’s already stood you up on your first not-even-a-date_.

“Leigh-Anne?”

She spun around and forced back the cry of relief that almost erupted. Instead she smiled and said,

“Hey!”

Zayn smiled back and handed her a ticket.

“You’re late,” she teased as they made their way into the building.

“I got held up. Sorry.” He shrugged.

They entered the theatre and he guided her to seats just under the overhanging of the upper tier.

“Why here?” Leigh-Anne asked curiously. Zayn shrugged again.

“I always sit here.”

“You come here often?”

“Every weekend.”

Leigh-Anne processed that. She had just learnt something about Zayn Malik that most people probably didn’t know.

“Are you really into theatre then?” she pressed, eager to find out more about him. He nodded.

“That’s why I take performance studies.”

“What else do you take?”

“Art-”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.” Leigh-Anne joked. Zayn’s lips curved into a smile that sent butterflies dancing through Leigh-Anne’s stomach, fuelled by the fact that _she_ was the reason for it.

“English literature and art history,” Zayn finished.

“Wow. That sounds…like it requires a hell of a lot of dedication.”

Zayn chuckled. Leigh-Anne’s heart fluttered at the sound.

“I enjoy them,” he replied.

“Well that’s all that matters, eh?”

Zayn nodded. Then he shifted slightly and looked her in the eye for the first time that day. Her breath caught in her throat.

“What about you?”

“Wha…what about me?” she stuttered.

“What subjects do you take?”

Zayn’s eyes danced in the dim lighting and Leigh-Anne could have sworn he knew exactly the effect he was having on her and was doing it on purpose.

“Um…art-”

“I’ve noticed.”

She smacked his arm playfully and he grinned.

“French, psychology and dance.”

“You dance?”

Leigh-Anne nodded.

“What kind of dance?”

“Everythi-”

Her voice trailed off as the spotlight shone on the curtains. She flashed Zayn an apologetic smile then settled into her seat to watch the production.

 

Some hours later they had exited the building and were stood to the side of the entrance.

“That was nice,” Leigh-Anne said.

Zayn nodded in agreement.

“We should do it again sometime,” she continued. As soon as the words left her mouth she wanted to suck them back in. Zayn looked at her with an unidentifiable expression that made Leigh-Anne’s face heat up majestically. She suddenly found herself craving the cover of darkness.

“Yeah, we should,” he replied, just as Leigh-Anne was about to turn and bolt. She repressed the desire to release a sigh of happiness.

“Okay. Well, goodnight,” she said as calmly as she could.

“Goodnight.”

“See you on Monday.”

“Yeah, see you.”

They waved gauchely and made to leave, only to find themselves walking in the same direction. They shared an awkward laugh before Leigh-Anne darted into an alley to escape the tension. She leaned against the wall and sighed deeply. After a minute or so, she stepped out and began her journey home.

 

* * *

 

Jade Thirwall jumped out of her seat as the bell rang, signifying the end of the period. She gathered her books and stuffed them into her bag then rushed to the door. She had to get from the design technology block to the music rooms, all the way across the vast campus.

“Jade! Wait up, Jade!”

Jade squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep, calming breath and turned around.

“Yes, Liam?”

Liam smiled, timidly scratching at the back of his head and shifting from one foot to the other.

“I was just wondering…um…are we still on for Saturday?”

 

Liam Payne was one of the many students Jade had started tutoring when she had joined in year nine. The main difference with him was that he was the only one she was _still_ tutoring, even after three years. Sports scholar, he was good at what he was good at, but not much more. He was a tall, beefy guy with brown hair that he had gotten cut into a fade. He had been the only middle school student playing for the upper school rugby first team and was even appointed captain in year eleven, which was unheard of. But he was terrible when it came to schoolwork. The teachers had actually come up to Jade and thanked her, convinced that without her help Liam wouldn’t even have passed his GCSEs, let alone scrape some B’s.

 

“Liam, we’ve been on for every Saturday for the past three years. Why would it be any different this time?” Jade bit her lip as soon as the words left her mouth, worried she might have come across quite brash.

“I was just…checking,” Liam laughed nervously, “I don't really get…um,” he frowned and gestured to the board, “…what Mr Jones was talking about.”

Jade smiled understandingly and rested her hand softly on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

“I’ll come over at noon. We can go over it first.”

Liam grinned appreciatively.

“See you on Saturday then,” Liam stated, though it came out more like a question.

“See you on Saturday,” Jade confirmed, tapping the end of his nose playfully before flitting out of the room.

 

She was in a hurry to get to music, partly because she was already late and partly because of the reason her body was alit with funny tingles all over – it was the slot where she was alone with Harry.

 

Every week she was supposed to have four double periods of music but, because the class was too large to remain quiet and focused for that length of time, the teacher had decided to split them up into pairs. Each double period, four pairs would go into empty rooms in the department to work on their compositions as part of their coursework. It was done in alphabetical order and Styles came just before Thirwall on the list.

 

Jade ran across the expansive grounds that separated DT from the rest of the school. When she swerved through the cluster of buildings where most departments were situated, she kept running. The music department was originally built a distance away from the others so that the loud instruments wouldn’t distract the students in class. Eventually they had soundproofed the walls but the building had already been built.

 

 She burst into the small room, out of breath.

“Hey,” she gasped at Harry. He glanced up at her and smiled fleetingly before returning his attention to his guitar. Jade let her bag fall to the floor and sat herself at the piano, fishing out her sheets. She wiped her hands on her jeans and flexed her fingers then rested them on the familiar keys.

 

The door opened and Mrs Weinermann, the music teacher, stuck her head inside.

“Oh, good, you’re here, Jade,” she acknowledged and she ticked her off on the register list pinned to the clipboard in her hand. She shut the door and the room was enveloped in silence.

 

Jade knew she should use this time to make some progress in her composition but she couldn’t find the motivation to do so. She looked over the piano at Harry, sat on a wooden chair, concentrating solely on his piece. She drank in his features – his furrowed eyebrows, his downcast eyes, his pursed lips – and wondered what it would be like to run her fingers delicately over them. She imagined lying in bed with him, a lazy morning, fondling each of his soft, bouncy curls, and then he’d smile up at her and say,

“Do you need something?”

Jade snapped out of her fantasy.

“Um…inspiration,” she joked nervously.

“Can’t help you there,” Harry shrugged, picking up his pencil and scribbling something on his sheet. _Oh, but you could,_ Jade sighed inwardly.

“Could I, now?”

Jade froze.

“Pardon me?”

Harry smirked.

“You just said I could.”

“Oh,” Jade blushed furiously, “um…no I didn’t. I said…but _if_ you could, like, if only you could…help me. You must have…um…misheard me,” she stammered.

Harry’s smirked widened and he raised a sceptical eyebrow.

“I suppose I did,” he agreed, although his tone implied that he didn’t buy it for a second.

“Yeah, you did,” Jade repeated. She couldn’t believe she had actually said that out loud. If she couldn’t even trust her mouth to keep her thoughts private then she had a real problem.

 

Harry set down his pencil and stood up, making his way over to Jade. He placed his guitar by the table leg and leaned on the body of the piano. His green eyes stared into Jade’s brown ones. She stared back, transfixed.

“You know I’m doing the show with you and Perrie, right?”

There was a talent show coming up and Perrie and Jade had signed up as a joint act – Perrie singing and Jade on the piano.

“You are?”

“Mmhm.” His eyes travelled down to her lips and she sucked on them self-consciously. Harry’s lip curled upwards.

“Perrie asked me to sing and play the guitar.”

“She didn’t tell me about that,” Jade frowned.

“It was supposed to be a surprise.” He leaned in closer, “surprise.” He whispered, so close that Jade could feel his breath on her face. She swallowed nervously and he chuckled and pulled away. Picking up his guitar, he returned to his seat and resumed work on his composition. Jade shook her head to clear the haze that had clouded her mind. She looked over to Harry and he winked playfully at her, like they shared some secret. Biting her lip to suppress a smile, Jade flexed her fingers again and let them fly over the keys, emulating the fluttering in the pit of her stomach.

 

* * *

 

This was the only day Jade had no free periods in the morning. But she didn’t complain too much as she also had three hours of Harry. As music ended, she jogged to catch up with him.

“Hey. Sociology now?”

He looked down at her and smirked.

“Well we _are_ in the same class…”

Jade giggled and fell into pace with him, running a little to keep up with his long strides. When they arrived at the sociology classroom they met Perrie by the door, texting on her phone.

“Hey, you.” Harry leaned against the wall next to her. Perrie looked up and, upon realising Jade and Harry had arrived, smiled.

“Hey. How was music?”

“You never told me Harry was doing the show with us,” Jade confronted.

“He…isn’t.” Perrie frowned. The two girls turned to Harry. He shrugged nonchalantly.

“Jade needed some inspiration,” he stated, his eyes gleaming mischievously. Jade’s cheeks flared up and she quickly spun around to engage in conversation with the group behind her. Perrie snorted with laughter.

“And so you came to her rescue, huh?”

“Oh, you know me. I just love to help.”

“You sure do,” Perrie laughed. Jade pretended not to hear their exchange.

“You should actually perform with us, though.”

“Do you think Jade would like that?”

“I think Jade would _love_ that.” She giggled. “Wouldn’t you, Jade?” she called louder.

“Hm?” Jade acted oblivious. The pair burst into laughter.

“We were wondering if you’d like me to perform with you,” Harry repeated. Jade shrugged.

“Yeah, sure. Why not?” she said flippantly then turned back to the group she was standing with, trying her best to hide her embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

“How’s your morning been?” Perrie asked. Leigh-Anne shrugged.

“Alright.”

It was lunchtime and Leigh-Anne had just come from art. Her morning had actually been quite pleasant – not only had she and Jesy chatted the whole lesson through but Leigh-Anne had also exchanged multiple glances and secret smiles with Zayn that had made her lightheaded with happiness – but as she couldn’t tell Perrie any of that she thought it best to play it off.

 

Perrie smiled and opened her mouth to speak when someone slid into the gap between her and Jade, directly opposite to Leigh-Anne. The three girls turned their attention to him.

“Oh, hey, Louis!” Perrie giggled, leaning in towards him.

“Hey Perrie!” he mimicked. Perrie threw her head back in laughter. Louis grinned and nodded a greeting at Jade before tucking in to his food. As he lifted his head he stopped.

“Who are you?” he demanded with his mouth full. Leigh-Anne fought the desire to reply with something equally as rude as the question.

“Louis, this is Leigh-Anne. Leigh-Anne, Louis,” Perrie introduced.

“Delighted to make your acquaintance,” Louis sneered. Leigh-Anne forced a smile in reply. Up close, she could see his features much clearer. He had small, blue eyes and his brown hair was styled into a perfect bed-head. His thin lips curved ever so slightly downwards, giving him an air of arrogance. He was dressed in a plain white tank top and deliberately faded and ripped black jeans. He seemed like quite a try-hard in Leigh-Anne’s eyes.

 

Louis cocked his head and peered peculiarly at Leigh-Anne.

“Weren't you the one at the play rehearsal last week?” he asked. Perrie arched an eyebrow. Her eyes turned that icy blue that sent chills down Leigh-Anne’s spine.

“Um…”

“Yeah!” Louis continued, “you and Malik disappeared backstage and then he left and you were still there.”

Perrie’s eyebrow rose even further.

“You didn’t tell us about this, Leigh-Anne,” she said in a strained voice, “do you have something to hide?”

Leigh-Anne shook her head and fixed her attention on her food, as a reason to not have to speak.

“So what were you and Malik up to?” Louis asked. When Leigh-Anne looked up she noticed a wicked gleam in his eye, a giveaway that he had recognised the sensitiveness of the subject and was playing on it. It made Leigh-Anne want to punch him. Never had she disliked someone so strongly after only knowing then for a few minutes – not even Harry.

“Marco asked us to design the set for the play so we were just reading the script,” Leigh-Anne explained.

“Why you two specifically?” Perrie pushed, struggling to retain composure.

“Because we were the only students in the art room when he came to ask Ms Delaware for people to help,” Leigh-Anne replied in what she hoped was a casual tone. By this point, though, Louis was getting jealous over the fact that _Perrie_ was getting jealous that Leigh-Anne was spending time with Zayn. He quickly changed the topic.

“Pez, you’re running for school captain, right?”

A second offbeat, Perrie’s eyes shifted from Leigh-Anne to Louis.

“Mmhm! Are you?”

Louis confirmed that he was and the pair delved into a discussion on why, as politics students, they would make the best couple – for school captains, of course. Leigh-Anne felt her tense body relax and she almost sighed, exchanging looks with Jade, who smiled empathetically.


	5. 5

Leigh-Anne switched off the music and dabbed at her face with her towel as she tried to catch her breath. She was at a sports centre that she had recently registered to. The first ten minutes of one of her routines for her dance coursework were supposed to be completed soon so she had decided to spend a few hours in the dance studio to perfect hers. She slung the towel around her neck, gathered her belongings and flipped the light switch as she left the studio.

 

Squinting as her eyes adjusted to the different lighting, Leigh-Anne struggled to remember which way she was supposed to go to exit the centre. It was only her second time there, the first time being when she had registered. She searched and searched, passing through numerous doors. When she reached a double-door she took a hopeful breath, praying it would lead to the reception. When she opened it her stomach sank in disappointment.

 

She hadn’t found the reception. She had found a room with a boxing ring and punch bags lining one wall. Leigh-Anne groaned in frustration but immediately clapped her hand over her mouth when she realised there was someone busy at one of the punch bags. She began to apologise when the words caught in her throat as the person turned around.

“Zayn?”

“Leigh-Anne?”

She couldn’t believe it and yet there he was. His hair, which for once wasn’t gelled up, lay flat against his forehead, sticking in some places. His jaw was unshaven and there were traces of dark stubble. His shirtless torso was taut and glistened with sweat. Leigh-Anne had to tear her eyes away from his bare chest.

“What’re you doing here?” he asked.

“I got lost,” she shrugged and, suddenly overcome by a bout of confidence, she let her bag slip from her shoulder, shimmied out of her hoodie and strutted further into the room. Ducking between the ropes, she clambered into the ring.

“You box?” she confirmed.

“Evidently,” was his light-hearted reply. Leigh-Anne slipped her hands into a pair of boxing gloves that had been hung on the ropes. They were too big but she didn’t mind.

“Come on, then. Show me what you got,” she smirked. Zayn stared at her bemusedly before climbing into the ring as well.

“I’m not gonna fight you,” he stated.

“Why not? Too scared? Don't worry, I’ll take it easy on you,” she teased. Zayn chuckled and shook his head.

“I don't wanna hurt you,”

“Aww, come on!” Leigh-Anne implored, “you don't have to punch me, you just have to tap me lightly. Like this,” she demonstrated with soft push on his shoulder.

“Then what’s the point? What’s boxing without proper punches?”

“Speed,” Leigh-Anne grinned, “to hit your opponent you’d have to catch them first, right?”

Zayn considered that for a moment then conceded with a shrug.

“Fair enough.”

He reached out gently to Leigh-Anne’s shoulder. She stepped aside and rested her gloved hands on her hips in a _really, though_ stance. He tried again, quicker this time. She pirouetted gracefully out of the way with a joyful laugh. Zayn joined in the laughter, after multiple failed attempts to at least brush her.

 

It was like a game of cat and mouse. Zayn would wait patiently then strike at the next opportunity. Leigh-Anne would dance teasingly just out of his reach.

 

Eventually Leigh-Anne decided to try her luck. She punched at Zayn. He dodged easily. She shot again. This time he grabbed her arm and spun her into him. His other hand held both her arms to her chest and he pulled her against him.

“I win,” he whispered roughly into her ear. Leigh-Anne didn’t trust herself to speak. His heavy breaths by her ear were scrambling her thoughts. Her back was pressed against his toned torso and she could feel his chest rising and falling in the same rhythm as her own, their skin sticking to each other’s. His arms held her tightly to him and one half of her brain was screaming to be set free so she could reassemble her thoughts while the other half was pleading for him to pull her even closer that it would be impossible to tell where she ended and he began.

 

After a minute that felt like an eternity in that position, Zayn’s arms dropped to his side. Leigh-Anne dazedly stepped away from him. She turned to face him. His expression was of slight embarrassment but his eyes gleamed without a trace of remorse. His eyes travelled down her body and back up and Leigh-Anne found herself feeling very exposed in her sports bra and cycling shorts.

“Um…I should probably get going,” she faltered as he licked his lips.

“I should probably get back to…yeah,” he gestured to the punch bags. His voice was coarse and it sent shudders through Leigh-Anne’s body. She swallowed hard as he cleared his throat.

“I’ll see you in school,” she muttered.

“See you in school.”

She hastily pulled on her hoodie, slung her bag on her shoulder and grabbed her water bottle, gulping down the drink.

“Um…Leigh-Anne?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s my bottle,” he said, struggling to repress his grin. Leigh-Anne’s face heated up as she realised he was right when she tasted the energy drink instead of her water. She mumbled an apology and set it down, quickly picking up hers and hurrying to the door.

“Leigh-Anne?” Zayn called again.

“Yes, Zayn?” she sighed.

“Exit’s that way,” he pointed to another door, visibly shaking with the effort of not laughing. Leigh-Anne cast her gaze to the floor and all but ran across the room to the other door, praying Zayn couldn’t see the mortification on her face.

 

* * *

 

Jade rang the doorbell.

The door flew open within seconds.

“Jade!”

“Hi, Mrs Payne,” Jade greeted. The smartly dressed woman tutted.

“Jade, I’ve told you to call me Karen. You’re practically family. Liam’s in the living room.” Karen smiled warmly and stood aside for Jade to enter. Wiping her feet on the mat, Jade stepped inside the familiar home.

“Liam! Jade’s here!”

They heard Liam curse loudly.

Ruth chuckled and shook her head. Jade made her way to the living room. The place was a mess. Liam was tossing pillows around in an attempt to neaten up.

“I did ask you to tidy up all morning,” his mother sighed. Liam looked apologetically at Jade.

“I’m sorry. We can go to my room if you want.” His cheeks turned bright pink and his mother laughed. Jade grinned and threw herself onto the couch.

“Nah. Here’s good.”

“You kids study hard. I have to go – If I don't leave now I’ll miss my flight. If you need anything just ask Nabila. Liam, your dad should be back this evening.”

She waved as she spoke, already on her way to the door. Liam waved halfheartedly, before plonking down on the couch next to Jade.

“So what was it you needed help with again?” Jade asked. Liam scrunched up his nose like a child.

“I don't really want to work yet.”

“Then what _do_ you want to do?” Jade asked patiently. Liam shrugged.

“Chill.”

He switched on the TV and the two of them watched together.

 

After a minute or so, Jade felt Liam’s arm snaking around her shoulder.

“Um…” she wriggled uncomfortably.

“I’m just getting my phone,” Liam quickly assured, taking the phone that was on the side table and retracting his arm. But barely any time had passed before his arm had returned. However Jade decided she didn’t mind – he was warm. She snuggled into his side and he pulled her closer. His finger traced patterns on her arm and eventually lulled her to sleep.

 

Some time later, Jade awoke to the grumbling of her stomach.

“I’m hungry,” she announced croakily.

“What do you want to eat?” Liam asked her. She shrugged and tapped his arm. He lifted it off her and she shuffled to the kitchen, Liam in tow.

She searched the fridge and rummaged through the cupboards but found nothing she particularly wanted. Sighing, she got a glass and went to get water from the tap. But the water pressure was stronger than she had expected. She yelped as water sprayed out forcefully, dowsing her.

 

Liam stared at her, shocked, before he burst into howls of laughter.

“You think this is funny?” Jade cried as water dripped from her clothes. Liam shook his head and tried to apologise but couldn’t bring himself to look at her for more than a second without dissolving into a giggling mess. Jade scowled. Then she got an idea. She filled the glass to the brim then chucked it all at Liam. She placed her hand triumphantly on her hip as his eyes grew wide with his soaking. She couldn’t help sniggering at the little ‘o’ his mouth formed when he was surprised.

“Yeah?” his eyes narrowed. He reached for an unopened two-litre bottle.

“You wouldn’t,” Jade whispered, backing away apprehensively.

“Wouldn’t I?” he grinned wickedly. Twisting the cap off, he hefted the bottle and, with one swift movement, emptied the contents on Jade. She shrieked as he drenched her completely.

 

Jade spat out every curse she knew and lunged for another unopened bottle. But the absurd amount of water on the floor caused her to slip. Her heart rose to her throat preventing her from screaming, from making any sound. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the impact with the cold, hard tiles of the kitchen floor. But it never came. Instead Jade felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

 

Her eyes flew open. She found herself staring into Liam’s concerned ones.

“Oh my god…Liam,” she gasped, “you…you saved…thank you!”

He shook his head.

“Don't thank me just yet.”

And with that he heaved Jade’s small frame over his shoulder and trudged to the back door.

“Liam, what’re you doing?” Jade demanded. He gave no reply. Suddenly Jade was overpowered by the distinct smell of chlorinated water.

“Put me down, Liam! Let me go!” she screamed and thrashed. Liam chuckled at her feeble attempts. Her cries became more desperate as the chlorine tickled the back of her throat.

 

Suddenly she was hurtling through the air. She barely had time to take in a breath before she was submerged. Water rushed into everywhere possible – her nose, her mouth, her ears. She flailed her limbs wildly until her head broke the surface. She sputtered and coughed and, through her bleary, stinging eyes, she just managed to make out Liam roaring with laughter by the edge of the pool.

“That wasn’t funny!” Jade screeched once she had regained the ability to speak. Liam smiled apologetically. He yanked off his shirt and kicked off his shoes then cannonballed into the pool, causing a massive splash that made Jade sputter all over again. He resurfaced inches from her. His arms snaked around her waist and held her so that her head was comfortably above water level. Jade vaguely registered that Liam’s feet were just about touching the bottom of the pool even though they were in the deep end. He held her until she caught her breath.

“You okay?” he asked genuinely. Jade nodded.

“You kids having fun?”

Their heads whipped round. Nabila, the au pair, was stood next to the house with her arms folded across her chest.

“Nabila!” Jade squealed, swimming to the edge of the pool. Liam lifted her onto the side then hoisted himself out as well.

“How’s my little Geordie gal?” Nabila drawled in their native accent. Jade giggled and went to hug her. Nabila frowned and kept Jade at arms reach.

“You’re soaking wet, hun.”

Jade glanced down at herself.

“Oh.” she looked back up. “How was the training? It was back home, wasn’t it?”

Nabila chuckled.

“Go clean up first then I’ll tell you all about it,” she smiled affectionately as Jade sheepishly plodded into the house and Liam followed behind.

 

* * *

 

An hour later Jade stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in one of Liam’s t-shirts. It was so large on her that it fell to her knees. She had hung out her clothes so they would be dry when she was ready to leave. Her underwear was still wet but there wasn’t much she could do about that. She tied up her damp, towel-dried hair in a simple bun and returned to Liam’s bedroom with the towel in hand. He wasn’t yet out of the shower so Jade flopped onto the bed and skimmed the pictures tacked up on the wall. A small smile curved her lips when her eyes fell on a picture of herself and Liam a year ago at the winter ball. They hadn’t gone together but when their dates disappeared they had decided to head over to the photo stand together.

 

The door opened and Liam exited his en suite bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, his ripped torso fully on display. His eyes widened in surprise as he noticed Jade – he seemed to have forgotten she was around. Jade’s eyes darted around the room as they both reddened. He quickly slipped into his dressing room. A few moments later he stepped back into the main bedroom in a snug, grey t-shirt and navy slacks. He plonked down onto the bed and Jade felt herself being thrown into the air. Liam grabbed her and steadied her. They laughed easily.

“Should we get working now?” Jade suggested. She didn’t wait for Liam to finish nodding before she got up and went over to the desk, spreading his books out and clearing her throat.


	6. 6

“Any developments with Malik yet?”

Leigh-Anne was concealed in a corner of the backstage area with Jesy, between the curtain and two movable walls. Zayn hadn’t arrived yet. Since their encounter over the weekend Leigh-Anne had been too embarrassed to even glance in his direction.

“None other than him thinking I’m a complete idiot.” she rolled her eyes. Jesy snickered.

“Why? What d’you do?”

“Well on the weekend…”

But she stopped short as they heard the rustling of the curtains. Then Louis’ head came into sight.

“What’re you two doing in here?” Louis goaded.

“It’s called practicing. You know, when you go over the script? You should try it sometime.”

“If I needed practice I wouldn’t have gotten the male lead, would I?”

“If you practiced, maybe you would’ve gotten it first, instead of waiting for Robbie to say he won't be around.”

“Well I certainly got _something_ first,” he lowered his voice, stepping closer to Jesy.

“Piss off, beady eyes,” Jesy hissed. Louis sniggered.

“Aww come on, love. I remember a time when you weren’t such a prude!”

“I remember a time when you weren’t such a dick,” Jesy retorted, “now why don't you run along and kiss Ms Perald’s arse or whatever it is you do in the time you should be practicing.”

“I’d love to,” Louis grinned, “that perky little arse of hers keeps me up all night-”

“I’d really rather not endure the details of your wet dreams, Louis,” Jesy pretended to gag.

“Alright, alright. Yours isn’t bad, either.” He nodded at Leigh-Anne.

“Fuck off,” she snapped.

“Ooh, feisty! Can't help wondering if you’re Perrie’s or Jesy’s.”

“What d’you mean by that?”

Louis shrugged innocently.

“Well you’re nice and subdued with Perrie, like a good little bitch. But you bark _and_ bite with Jesy. Maybe you’re Perrie’s by day and Jesy’s by night. I’d do the same. She’s a kinky lover, this one!” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Okay, that’s enough of you.” Jesy shoved a cackling Louis out of the alcove.

She turned back to Leigh-Anne and rolled her eyes exasperatedly. The curtain ruffled again.

“I swear to god, Louis-” Jesy began. But it wasn’t Louis’ head that emerged this time. It was Zayn’s. He smiled confusedly.

“Should we go?”

Leigh-Anne mumbled a goodbye to Jesy and followed Zayn out.

“I was thinking we could make a bit of progress on the train set,” Zayn suggested. Leigh-Anne nodded. They set out their tools and began painting.

 

They had been working in silence for almost an hour when Zayn sighed frustratedly.

“What is it?” Leigh-Anne asked. Zayn scratched at the back of his head.

“It just isn’t quite right. This paint doesn’t give it the right vibe,” he critiqued. Leigh-Anne nodded.

“What we need is some good quality oil paint,” she suggested. Zayn nodded.

“Yeah, that would do it. I could pick some up at the art store near my place.”

“But that leaves us behind schedule. This session’s done and next time we’re supposed to move on to the bedroom.”

“We could redo this one on the weekend,” Zayn proposed, “but I doubt we’d be allowed into school…”

“We could do it at my place,” Leigh-Anne offered, before blushing furiously at the sexual undertone of what she had just said. Zayn bit back a smirk and pretended not to notice.

“Yeah?”

Leigh-Anne nodded in confirmation.

“I’ll text you the address.”

“Cool,” Zayn nodded, “Should I redo the sketch or should we just paint over this?”

Leigh-Anne waved a hand dismissively.

“Nah, we’ll just paint over this one. I’ll take it home on Friday.”

“Okay. Well when shall I come over?”

Leigh-Anne’s brow furrowed thoughtfully.

“Saturday? At, like, three?”

“Sure. I’ll bring the paint with me.” Zayn confirmed.

 

They tidied up the area and clarified with Marco that they would be allowed to work on it over the weekend. Once he had given them his permission, they were free to leave.

 

* * *

 

“So the piano needs to be on this side otherwise it’ll block the stage door,”

 

Perrie Edwards was in the middle of organising the school’s annual talent show. She was the head of the events’ committee and took her job very seriously.

“Kat, d’you think we should push it further back?” she asked her deputy.

“Why? Because of the dance?” Kat asked. Perrie nodded. The other girl considered her suggestion for a moment.

“We could do, but the acoustics wouldn’t be great,” Kat evaluated.

“We could stick a mic in front of it?” Perrie proposed.

“Yeah, but it sounds a lot better without a mic,” Kat nit-picked, tugging at her dirty blonde pixie cut. Perrie tutted.

“Joey! Alex! Push the piano about two, three metres back. And hold that mic in front of it,” she ordered. The boys did as they were told. “Kat, come up back with me.”

The girls climbed to the very back of the auditorium.

“Joey! Give us a note!” Perrie called down. He nodded and struck the middle C. it sounded resonantly. Perrie grinned triumphantly at Kty.

“That was just _one_ note, Perrie,” Kat stated.

“Play more!” Perrie ordered.

“I don't play the piano!” Joey called apologetically. Perrie rolled her eyes.

“I’m not asking you to play fucking Beethoven, just play the happy birthday song or something!”

Joey shrugged and leant over to play some more. It reverberated horribly. Everyone had their hands over their ears. Even Joey had to stop to cover his own ears. Kat smirked smugly at Perrie.

“You’re lucky you’re you right now, Kat,” Perrie muttered. Kat was the only person who ever challenged Perrie. Nobody else dared to. The only reason Kat  _could_ was because she was second in command and Perrie needed another opinion if the events they organised were to be absolutely perfect.

“Lucky, lucky me,” Kat joked. Perrie huffed.

“I swear, Kat, if you were anybody else I’d have murdered you by now.”

“Even me?” a pair of arms wrapped around Perrie’s waist. She sucked in air sharply through her teeth and twisted round to face a grinning Louis.

“Especially you,” she replied. Louis pouted.

“I’ll just head back down. Leave you two alone,” Kat chuckled, making her way back to the bottom.

“You’re a top lass, Kat!” Louis called. She flipped him off good-humouredly. He chuckled. Perrie beamed up at Louis.

“What’re you doing here?” she asked him.

“Rehearsal’s over. Thought we could grab a coffee or something.”

Perrie raised an eyebrow playfully.

“Louis Tomlinson, are you asking me on a date?”

“No, I’m asking you to coffee. No big deal,” he answered coyly. Perrie shrugged and extricated herself from his embrace.

“Well if it _isn’t_ a date I’ve got more important things to do.”

“Like what?” Louis challenged.

“Like organising a talent show,” Perrie retorted. She made to leave but Louis grabbed her hand.

“Oh, come on! Kat can handle this.”

Perrie smirked.

“She could, but if it isn’t a big deal then why on earth would I leave my work here?”

Louis sighed. The problem with them was that they were both very stubborn and both very proud. Neither of them wanted to be the first to admit their feelings for the other one, even though they obviously felt the same thing.

“I couldn’t take you on a date in the middle of the afternoon. That would be the crappiest date ever,” Louis contested.

“Does that mean you _will_ be taking me on a proper date eventually?”

“Will saying yes make you come for coffee?”

“Probably.”

“Then yes.”

Perrie pretended to think about it.

“Kat?” she called down. The deputy looked up. “Can you finish up here? I have to run off,”

“Sure you do!” Kat teased. But she agreed to take over. Perrie barely had time to thank her before she was being whisked off by Louis. She laughed and grabbed her bag from the bag rack and they made their way to the coffee shop just down the road.

 

* * *

 

 Jade was sprawled across her bed. She was in no mood to work and there was nothing good on TV. She hadn’t planned on being home so early but Perrie was planning the show and Leigh-Anne was designing the play’s set. So here she was. She couldn’t think of anybody she felt like spending time with. Except Harry. She _always_ felt like spending time with Harry. She eyed her phone and debated whether to text Harry when it beeped. Scrambling across the bed, she snatched it up hopefully. But it wasn’t Harry. It was Perrie.

“ _Guess who I’m having coffee with?”_

So Perrie had blown her off for coffee with Louis? What happened to the almighty planning? Jade immediately felt bad for thinking that and, swallowing back her bitterness, replied,

_“That’s a toughie. Louis, perhaps?”_

_“Eep!!!”_

_"Shouldn’t really be texting then, should you?”_

_“He needed the loo”_

_“Fairs.”_

_“Is this a date then?”_

_“Lol as if”_

_“But he did sort of promise he’d take me on a proper date”_

_“Although I did kinda force him into it lol”_

_“All’s fair in love and war.”_

_“Right?”_

_“Talk later Louis’ back xxx”_

_“Have fun xx”_

Jade tossed her phone onto a pillow. Then, deciding what she needed was some remedial shopping, she hopped off the bed. Slipping into her trusted converse, she grabbed her phone and wallet and tossed them into a small bag, which she slung on her shoulder. She brushed her hair, straightened her clothes, and then pulled on her oversized army jacket before heading out.

 

Half an hour later she emerged from the tube station and navigated her way through the bustling crowd. It was the close of work so the majority of people were heading in the opposite direction – _towards_ the station. Eventually she managed to squeeze into Westfield Shopping Mall. She inhaled deeply and sighed happily. The smell of new clothes always cheered her up. She quickly stepped into Topshop.

 

Some time after, Jade came across a young woman at a hairdressing stand. She was about to walk past when the woman stopped her.

“Hiya!”

Jade smiled shyly.

“Hi.”

“You’ve got such lovely hair,” the woman exclaimed.

“Thanks,” Jade replied. The woman stroked it delicately.

“Hmm,” she murmured thoughtfully, “would you let me do something for you? I promise if you don’t like it you don't have to pay!”

Jade thought about it.

“Okay, how about I do it absolutely free? And if you don't like it I’ll pay you a compensatory fee.”

“Um…sure…” Jade hesitantly agreed.

“Fabulous!” The woman beamed and, collecting Jade’s shopping bags, ushered her into the main shop. She sat Jade down in front of a mirror.

“Don't look so worried!” she laughed. Jade tried to laugh too. “Close your eyes. It’ll be a surprise.”

 

* * *

 

Leigh-Anne laughed as Perrie recounted her afternoon with Louis. They were sat in their usual places in registration and waiting for Ms Fitzgerald to arrive.

“I don't get it, though. Why doesn’t he just ask you out?” Leigh-Anne asked.

“Because he’s a stubborn pig.” Perrie rolled her eyes.

“And yet you love him anyway.”

Perrie blushed.

“I don't _love_ him…”

“No, you’ve just fancied him since year eight,” Leigh-Anne teased. Perrie frowned.

“How do you-”

“Hey guys!”

They both looked up.

“Oh. My. God.”

Jade giggled softly, self-consciously fidgeting with her hair.

“Jade!” Leigh-Anne cried.

“Your hair!” Perrie squealed.

Jade’s hair was a richer, darker shade of brown. It was slightly shorter, but the biggest difference was the blue dip-dye at the end of her loose waves.

“What do you guys think?” she searched their faces for any indication of their approval.

“I love it!” Leigh-Anne answered honestly, “it’s so…you.”

“Agreed.” Perrie nodded. Jade beamed, her relief apparent.

“It doesn’t look weird?” she inquired.

“Not at all,” Leigh-Anne assured her.

“Why, though?” Perrie queried, “I mean, what brought it on?”

“I went shopping at Westfield yesterday,” Jade explained, “and there was this hair stylist at a stand outside the shop she works in and she came up to me and offered to try something out with my hair.”

“And you agreed just like that?” Perrie reproached.

“She said she’d give me compensation if I didn’t like it.” Jade grinned. “I figured I could always buy a wig with that if it went horribly.”

Leigh-Anne snorted. Perrie sighed resignedly.

“You’ve got amazing hair, Jade. Don't let just anyone mess about with it, okay?”

“Yes, mum.” Jade giggled. Perrie rolled her eyes affectionately. “So tell us about your date with Louis!” Jade nudged.

“First of all, it wasn’t a date. He was very clear on that.”

“Okay, tell us about you _not_ -date with Louis.” Jade amended. “We want all the juicy deets!”

“I actually just finished telling Leigh-Anne about it. If you’d gotten here earlier you’d know all the _juicy deets_.” Perrie sneered. Leigh-Anne shrugged drolly.

“You snooze, you lose, Jadey-pie!”

Jade pouted and her friends laughed.

“Alright, alright. You’ve worn me down.”

“Well that didn’t take much!” Leigh-Anne teased. “You clearly don't require much convincing.”

“She’s well easy, this one!” Jade joked.

“Excuse you!” Perrie cried good-naturedly. Leigh-Anne cackled.

“What?” Jade asked innocently. “I just meant it’s easy for me to get you talking.”

“Sure you did.” Perrie stuck her tongue out and folded her arms across her chest.

Leigh-Anne and Jade exchanged looks and giggled, settling into their seats.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really update faster because I have the chapters typed out lol

Leigh-Anne traced the tip of her pencil lightly across the back page of her French notebook. She couldn’t really be bothered to even pretend to be paying attention to Monsieur Rémy. All she could think about was that Zayn would be in her actual house tomorrow.

“Qu’est-ce-que tu fais?” Harry murmured in her ear. Leigh-Anne cringed and slammed her book shut.

“Shouldn’t you be paying attention?” Leigh-Anne asked irritably.

“You clearly weren’t,” Harry teased, “we’re supposed to pair up and ask each other about our interests.”

Leigh-Anne glanced around the class. Sure enough, students were paired up and facing each other, engaged in dialogue. Leigh-Anne inwardly chastised herself as she realised that if she’d been paying attention she might not have gotten stuck with Harry as a partner. Sighing, she turned back to him.

“Fine. Go.”

“Alors, tu aimes dessiner?” he nodded to her notebook.

“Evidemment.” She replied dryly.

“Et, a part dessiner, quoi d’autre fais-tu pour t’amuser?”

Leigh-Anne shrugged.

“J’aime aller chez mes amis.”

“Ah bon?” Harry smirked impishly, “Tu peux venir chez moi n’importe quand!”

Leigh-Anne snorted at his pathetic attempt. He grinned.

“Is that a yes?”

“As fucking if.”

“Well fucking _is_ an option…”

“Shut up, Harry.”

Harry snickered.

“See, now I think you’re just playing hard to get.”

Leigh-Anne looked him square in the eyes.

“Never in a million years.”

“You say that now…”

Leigh-Anne rolled her eyes and shook her head. There was no point arguing with Harry. He was too up himself to accept that some people just didn’t want to get with him. She turned her attention back to her notebook and continued sketching.

 

* * *

 

Leigh-Anne groaned as she observed herself in her mirror. She couldn’t decide on what to wear. She wanted something that looked good but didn’t make her seem like she was trying too hard. And they were painting so it had to be something she didn’t mind getting messy.

 

Stripping off, she tossed her clothes on the bed and returned to her wardrobe. After deliberation, she fished out a pair of boyfriend jeans and pulled them on. Then she got out a fitted, grey tank top and slipped into it. She faced the mirror again. Sighing at her reflection, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

 

Just as she was about to change her outfit a fifth time, the doorbell rang.

“Shit,” she muttered under her breath. She shoved her feet into a pair of flip-flops and charged down the stairs. When she got to the door she took a moment to straighten up before pulling it open. She let out a small gasp.

 

Zayn smiled down at her. His dark hair lay flat against his forehead. He was dressed in faded black jeans that had traces of splattered paint and a white t-shirt that said _Cool Kids Don't Dance_. He had a brown leather jacket over, red converse on his feet, and a pair of black, thick-rimmed, square-framed RayBans sat on the top of his nose. In his hand was a plastic bag. Sunlight streamed in from behind him, illuminating him as though he were an angel.

“Hey,” he greeted. It took Leigh-Anne a moment to recompose herself.

“I take offense, you know.”

Zayn frowned perplexedly.

“At what?”

Leigh-Anne nodded at his shirt.

“Oh,” he laughed, “that.”

Leigh-Anne raised an eyebrow.

“What’ve you got to say for yourself, mister?”

“Um…well…you’re hardly a kid,” Zayn bade. “More like a woman. A mature, poised and very attractive woman.”

“Nice save. Such a smooth talker.”

“I have three sisters; I know what to say to women.” He grinned, pulling off his jacket. Leigh-Anne rolled her eyes and snorted, playing it cool. What she really wanted to do was giggle like a little girl and skip around, let herself be carried away by the fuzzy, fluttering feeling that had claimed her stomach when Zayn had called her attractive. Instead she took his jacket and hung it by the door.

“Follow me.”

She led him to the garage. As they didn’t have a car, she had transformed the space into her creative zone. It was where she danced when she didn’t feel like going all the way to the sports centre and where she did her painting whenever she felt a burst of inspiration or needed an outlet of emotion.

 

Leigh-Anne went into the storage room to fetch the unfinished set. When she returned Zayn was stood in front of her easel.

“You painted this?” he asked. Leigh-Anne nodded. The painting was of the two butterflies she had been watching through the window back on the first day. She had painted without a base sketch because she didn’t want definite lines. She wanted it to all flow, like the butterflies did. It wasn’t nearly completed.

“It’s incredible,” Zayn breathed.

“Can you even tell what it is?” Leigh-Anne joked, trying to lighten the intense atmosphere.

“Alive.” Was Zayn’s simple reply. Leigh-Anne swallowed hard. She couldn’t understand why her heart was beating so quickly. Zayn turned to her, his eyes glimmering playfully.

“But, no, I can't actually tell what it is.”

“Screw you!” Leigh-Anne laughed and shoved him lightly. She hadn’t meant for it to come out so flirtatiously, it just had. Zayn raised an eyebrow amusedly at her. She bit her lip and looked away from him.

“Should we get to work now?” Leigh-Anne suggested.

Zayn nodded and brought out the paint from the bag. They set out the job at hand and got to it.

 

Two hours later they had finished. Leigh-Anne stood back and admired their work.

“That looks a billion times better,” she commented, satisfied.

“Yeah, it does,” Zayn agreed contentedly, “and it took a lot less time than I thought it would.”

“I guess we make a good team!” Leigh-Anne grinned and raised her palm to him. “Put it here, baby!”

Zayn laughed and high-fived her. They lapsed into a silence, simply examining the freshly painted set. Leigh-Anne knew that, as the job was done, it was time for Zayn to leave. But she didn’t want him to, not yet at least. She wanted to put off his departure for as long as possible.

“Would you like a drink?” she offered.

“Wouldn’t mind one,” Zayn shrugged. Leigh-Anne led him back to the house and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge.

“Afraid we haven’t got much.”

“Do you have tea?” Zayn asked. Leigh-Anne nodded and reached up to the cupboard. It was too high for her. Zayn chuckled and reached over her, easily taking the box of teabags. Leigh-Anne mock-scowled at him.

“Hey, it’s okay to be small,” he teased.

“Piss off,” she muttered good-humouredly. “I keep telling my dad not to put it on the top shelf.”

Zayn laughed softly. Leigh-Anne smiled as she put on the kettle.

“Yorkshire tea,” he remarked, as he turned the box over in his hand.

“It’s the only tea my mum drinks.” Leigh-Anne explained, fetching them cups.

“It’s the only tea _I_ drink.”

“Yeah? Why is that?” Leigh-Anne inquired curiously.

“It reminds me of home.” Zayn’s lips curved up into a small, nostalgic smile.

“You’re from Yorkshire?” Leigh-Anne raised her eyebrows, as she took the box from his hands and dropped a teabag into each of their cups.

“Yup. Bradford.” Zayn confirmed.

“That explains the accent.”

Zayn frowned playfully.

“Are you making fun of my accent?”

“Not at all!” Leigh-Anne laughed. “I think it’s cute.”

Zayn smirked and Leigh-Anne blushed, quickly turning away from him to lift the kettle and pour water into their cups. Then she handed Zayn’s to him.

“Milk? Sugar?” she offered. Zayn shook his head and sipped gently on the hot tea.

“If you’re from Bradford, why’re you here in London?” Leigh-Anne probed once he had swallowed a few sips. She wanted to draw out as much information about him as she possibly could, now that he was talking openly.

“My dad got offered a job here. I came down with him so he wouldn’t be lonely and my sisters stayed back in Bradford with my mum.”

“You must really miss them.”

“Yeah,” Zayn nodded, “but we visit when we can.”

Leigh-Anne gave him what she hoped was a sympathetic smile. They were quiet as they sipped their tea, each lost in their own thoughts. When they had both finished Leigh-Anne placed the teacups in the sink. Then she hoisted herself onto the counter. She didn’t know what else to do but she really didn’t want him to leave already. And she couldn’t shake the feeling that he wasn’t too keen on leaving either.

“Are you home alone?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah. Parents are at some wedding reception thing.” Leigh-Anne rolled her eyes.

Zayn chuckled and nodded.

“Are you busy?”

“Not particularly. Why?” Leigh-Anne hoped this was going where she thought it was.

“Well,” Zayn rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “ _Wicked_ is on at the theatre…”

“I’ve been _dying_ to see that! We should go watch it.” Leigh-Anne helped him out.

“Yeah? You up for it?” Zayn grinned.

“Definitely.” Leigh-Anne beamed and hopped off the countertop. “Just let me go change.”

She rushed up, taking two steps at a time. In her room she slammed her door and undressed. After deliberating for a minute, she pulled on light blue high-waisted, skinny jeans, a white high-neck crop top and red pumps. She yanked out her hair tie and ran her fingers through her hair, applied a little more makeup, spritzed on some _Trésor_ and put on a cropped, black leather jacket. When she was satisfied with the way she looked, she picked up a small shoulder bag and dropped her phone and wallet in it then made her way down the stairs, hoping she didn’t look too dressed up.

 

Zayn looked up and smiled but faltered when his eyes actually focused on her.

“Wow…you…um…you look…um…wow,” he stammered. Leigh-Anne couldn’t fight the small smirk that played on her lips. It was about time he felt as flustered as she did around him.

“I thought you knew what to say to women,” she teased. He flushed.

“I know what to say, it’s just the words don't always come out.”

“Story of my life,” Leigh-Anne sighed theatrically. Zayn chuckled.

“All that time at play rehearsals is starting to get to you.”

Leigh-Anne laughed. She fetched her house keys and motioned for Zayn to head out. He stopped by the door and pulled on his jacket before stepping out. Leigh-Anne followed behind, slamming the door shut and locking up.

 

* * *

 

“Finally got _that_ out of the way!”

Leigh-Anne and Zayn exited the theatre and stepped aside as people spilled out.

“Did you like it, though?” Zayn asked.

“Loved it.” Leigh-Anne assured him. She pulled a face playfully. “I don't cause commotions, I _am_ one!”

They laughed. Reaching into his pocket, Zayn fished out a packet of cigarettes.

“Do you mind?”

Leigh-Anne shook her head.

“Not at all.”

Zayn smiled gratefully. He brought one out of the packet stuck it into his mouth. Then he reached into his back pocket for a lighter. Leigh-Anne watched the way his fingers curled around it as his thumb ran over the head of the lighter. She admired the way his other hand cupped protectively around the cigarette and his eyebrows pulled together as he lit the tip. He drew a long puff and his body instantly relaxed.

“Want one?” Zayn held the packet to Leigh-Anne.

“Some other time,” she refused politely. He shoved the packet back into his pocket along with his lighter. He inhaled deeply. Leigh-Anne looked away, struck by the definition of his cheekbones. Everything about his face was perfect. Everything about _him_ was perfect, both physically and personality-wise. Her mind drifted back to that time in the boxing ring and she found herself craving his touch – the feel of his arms around her, the tickle of his breath on her ear…

“What’re you thinking about?”

“Hm?” Leigh-Anne stalled. She wasn’t going to tell him that she had been thinking about _him_ and she needed time to come up with a cover story.

“You had this faraway look in your eyes. Like something was on your mind.”

“I was just thinking about back home in Wycombe,” she lied.

“Do you miss it?”

Leigh-Anne shrugged and actually thought about it.

“Not really. I mean, a few really good friends, sure, but it was so…sheltered. Like, everyone ended up the same. There was no room to grow into anything different, you know? Like, they all end up doctors or lawyers or whatever and that’s great for them but that’s not me. And no one there really _got_ me.” _Not like_ you _do_ , she added mentally. Zayn nodded.

“My school in Bradford doesn’t even offer half the subjects this one does. Stuff like performance studies are out-and-out unheard of. I guess London’s the right place for people like us.”

Leigh-Anne hummed in agreement as Zayn took a drag. Her insides had become all fluttery again when Zayn had referred to them as _us_. She dared not speak until they had settled otherwise she risked saying something stupid and completely humiliating herself.

“Are you going to the talent show?” Leigh-Anne asked after a minute or so of silence. Zayn shrugged and exhaled.

“Are you?”

“Yeah,” Leigh-Anne replied. Zayn said nothing and simply continued smoking his cigarette.

“You should come,” she suggested, “there might actually be some talent in our school. And who better to judge them than us two?”

Zayn smiled.

“I’m not very good at judging but why not.”

Leigh-Anne grinned. A clock chimed in the distance.

“I should probably head home now,” Leigh-Anne commented wistfully, “my parents will be home soon and they’ll be off their faces so if they don't see me they might file a missing person report instead of actually ringing me.” She rolled her eyes and Zayn laughed.

“D’you want me to accompany you home?” he offered.

“You don't have to…”

Zayn smiled and dropped his cigarette butt, stubbing it out.

“Come on.”

They walked and talked and soon they were outside Leigh-Anne’s house. The door flew open and her mother greeted them warmly.

“There you are, love! And who’s this young fellow?”

“You must be Mrs Pinnock. I’m Zayn.” He held out his hand and she shook it firmly.

“Such manners! There’s no way you’re a Londoner.”

Zayn laughed politely.

“No, ma’am, I’m from Bradford.”

“Ooh, a Yorkshire lad! Leigh-Anne, your taste has definitely improved,” her mother tittered.

“Okay, mum, why don't you go get yourself a cup of tea now?” Leigh-Anne suggested before her mother did anything embarrassing.

“Ooh, yes, that sounds inviting. I’ll leave you kids alone. But be careful, Zayn, Leigh-Anne’s dad is just here!” she warned playfully before closing door. Leigh-Anne smiled apologetically and Zayn laughed awkwardly.

“I’ll see you on Monday,”

Zayn nodded.

“Yeah.”

Leigh-Anne went in for the hug before she could change her mind. With her arms around Zayn’s neck, her heart pounded as he tensed up with the initial surprise. But relief coursed through Leigh-Anne’s body as he relaxed and hugged her back. Her cheek was pressed against his prickly stubble and she had to resist the urge to run her face along his jaw to feel the roughness. Instead, she pulled back and smiled. He did as well.

“Goodnight,” she waved as he walked away from the front porch. He turned back and smiled.

“Goodnight, Leigh-Anne.”

She watched him until he disappeared round the bend. When she entered the house, her mother called her into the kitchen.

“Such a lovely boy, that Zayn,” her mother commented.

“Yes he is.”

“And very handsome too,” she waggled her eyebrows.

“Mum…” Leigh-Anne groaned.

“Leigh-Anne, I know you too well. Don't tell me you don't think he’s attractive.”

“Okay, fine. Yes, I do. Happy?” Leigh-Anne admitted. Her mother chuckled. But then she turned serious.

“Just be careful, okay? I don't want you getting hurt,” she counselled. Leigh-Anne rolled her eyes.

“Goodnight, mum.”

“Goodnight, love.”

Leigh-Anne dragged herself upstairs, slipped into a nightshirt and crawled under the blanket. She thought about Zayn, wondering if he was home yet. She considered texting him but thought the better of it.

 

Leigh-Anne knew she had fallen for Zayn. It was the way they worked so well together, the way he understood her so wholly. Her art was an expression of everything that she was and he interpreted it exactly as it was meant to be. Nobody ever fully comprehended her paintings – they never saw the intention behind the objects – and yet he had done just that, even with an incomplete painting. Leigh-Anne recalled the intensity of his bright eyes when he had said the word ‘alive’ and shivered. His eyes were so passionate, so expressive. And they were always so brilliant. Whatever emotion they were displaying, they shone like exploding stars in the night sky. They were the kind of eyes that could coax you into doing anything.

 

She laughed to herself as she finally understood her mother’s warning. Zayn was the guy that dads would forbid their daughters from dating. He seemed like that mysterious, dangerous-looking type that left a trail of broken hearts wherever he went. But, in reality, he was just a shy, soft-spoken boy, who conveyed more of himself through his eyes than his mouth, if you knew to look. On the outside, he was the stereotypical bad boy but a little effort spent on him would show that he really wasn’t a heartbreaker. _Yeah, tell that to Perrie,_ the nasty voice in her head sneered.

“Shit.” Leigh-Anne had forgotten about the whole Perrie/Zayn thing. She pushed the thought from her mind to be dealt with another day and let sleep take over.


	8. 8

“Jade, we’re on next! Get your arse over here!” Perrie hissed. It was the night of the talent show and Perrie was even more fussy than usual, split between preparing for their performance and making sure the night ran smoothly.

 

Jade scurried to the stage door where Perrie and Harry were stood. His guitar hung across him from a strap over his shoulder.

“Jadey, are you sure I look okay?” Perrie agonised. Jade couldn’t understand what she had to be even a little bit worried about. She looked stunning, just like she always did. She was about to say this to Perrie when Harry spoke instead.

“You look hot, Pez. Don't worry.”

“Shut up, Harold.” Perrie giggled and shoved Harry playfully. Jade smiled and lowered her gaze. She really didn’t want to watch them flirting right in front of her.

 

The song ended and the crowd clapped. The staged door opened and three, adrenaline-filled, year ten girls scampered backstage, whispering excitedly.

“How incredible was that?” boomed Mr Dickinson, the presenter for the night, into the mic. “That was Ellie, Georgia and Frances with that _beautiful_ rendition of ‘Singing in the Rain’. And now we have Jade Thirwall, Harry styles and, the girl who made tonight possible, Perrie Edwards!”

The audience applauded as the trio walked onto the stage. Jade was immediately blinded by the intensity of the stage lights. She squinted and carefully crossed the stage to the piano. She sat down and spread out her sheets of music. When she was all sorted out, she looked up. Perrie settled herself on the stool in front of the central mic and Harry on the one next to her. She turned round and nodded at Jade. Jade nodded back, then flexed her fingers and began to play. On queue, Perrie took a breath and sang.

 

**_Come on, skinny love, just last the year,_ **

****

The audience cheered.

 

**_Pour a little salt we were never here._ **

**_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my,_ **

**_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer._ **

****

Harry joined in with his guitar and sang an octave below Perrie. The crowd cheered again.

****

**_Tell my love to wreck it all._ **

**_Cut all of the ropes and let me fall._ **

**_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my,_ **

**_Right in the moment, the order’s tall._ **

****

**_And I told you to be patient,_ **

**_And I told you to be fine._ **

**_And I told you to be balanced,_ **

**_And I told you to be kind._ **

****

**_And in the morning I’ll be with you,_ **

**_But it’ll be a different kind,_ **

**_I’ll be holding all the tickets,_ **

**_And you’ll be owning all the fines._ **

****

Perrie’s eyes found Louis at the end of the third row and in that moment he was the only person in the auditorium that mattered. The second their eyes met, he scowled and looked away. She brought her lips back to the mic.

****

**_Come on skinny love what happened here?_ **

**_We suckled on the hope in light brassieres._ **

**_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my,_ **

**_Sullen load is full, so slow on the split_ **

****

**_And I told you to be patient,_ **

**_And I told you to be fine._ **

**_And I told you to be balanced,_ **

**_And I told you to be kind._ **

****

**_And now all your love was wasted,_ **

**_Then who the hell was I?_ **

**_Cuz now I’m breaking at the britches,_ **

**_And at the end of all your lies._ **

****

Jade played softer. Harry stopped singing.

****

**_Who will love you?_ **

**_Who will fight?_ **

**_And who will fall_ **

**_Far behind._ **

****

**_Come on, skinny love._ **

****

The audience whooped as Perrie belted out the note. Harry finished the lyrics with her.

 

**_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my,_ **

**_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my._ **

****

Jade played the last couple of bars and ended the song. The crowd erupted into whistles and cheers and jumped to their feet to give the trio a standing ovation. Perrie laughed and leaned over to hug Harry. Jade plastered a smile on her face and pushed the stool back, making her way to the stage door, behind the pair.

“You were amazing, Perrie!” she squealed. Perrie beamed.

“But she already knew that, didn’t you, Pez?” Harry teased. Perrie stuck her tongue out at him. He pinched it between his thumb and his index finger.

“Ew! Gross!” Perrie whined, batting his hand away. Harry laughed. Perrie eyed him scornfully then turned back to Jade.

“Thanks for not messing up,” she joked. Jade giggled.

“You guys were incredible!”

Three heads whipped around.

“Well, hello there, Leigh-Anne,” Harry purred. Leigh-Anne ignored him and spoke directly to Perrie and Jade.

“Seriously, you guys were so good. I love Bon Iver.” She smiled.

“Thanks,” Perrie frowned, “but what’re you doi-”

But before she could finish asking her question the most recent performers were being ushered back to the audience seats.

“I organised this whole thing,” Perrie snapped but the ushers weren’t having any of it.

 

Leigh-Anne couldn’t watch the current performers – a band of year nine and ten students – as she was backstage so she went over the lyrics in her head instead. She didn’t know what had made her decide to sign up for the talent show. All she knew was that stuck in her head was the perfect song to describe the way she felt and she had to share that with others, with Zayn. But she couldn’t just _say_ that so she would sing it instead. In front of a room full of people even though she hadn’t sung in public since she was eleven.

 

Before she knew it, the performance was over and the next act was being introduced. She swallowed hard.

“The next act consists of a group of people that we’re all probably more used to seeing in the middle of some dance, but little did we know they were so multi-talented! Please give them a warm welcome!”

Leigh-Anne took a deep breath, threw her shoulders back and strode onto the stage. At first she could hardly see with the lights so bright. But her eyes quickly adjusted and she sat herself on the stool in the centre, just like Perrie had. After giving them some time to settle down, she glanced back at her makeshift band; Martha on the drums, Gillian on the guitar and Hans on the piano, all people in her dance class that were also music students. She nodded to Gillian, who smiled and began strumming the guitar. Leigh-Anne smiled and leaned towards the mic.

 

**_Hey, Mr Bright Eyes,_ **

**_Where you been all of my life?_ **

**_I’ve been daydreaming bout you,_ **

**_I cannot deny what feels so true._ **

****

**_Am I serious?_ **

**_Maybe it’s true._ **

**_Can't believe that I just,_ **

**_Let myself go._ **

**_Is it obvious?_ **

**_Should I hide the clues?_ **

**_Got cupid-shot,_ **

**_And I’m not gonna lose._ **

****

**_But I don't seem to care about what they say._ **

**_All I really wanna do is think about you all day._ **

**_And all these feelings that I have,_ **

**_Have got me falling so bad._ **

****

Leigh-Anne’s eyes scanned the crown for Zayn. Just when she had started worrying that he hadn’t come, she spotted him. He was sat right at the back, on his own. His choice of seat made it nearly impossible for Leigh-Anne to see him without blinding herself and she could barely make out his face, but she thought she saw a smile on his lips. It may have ben her imagination projecting what she wanted to see but onstage in the middle of the song wasn’t the best place to allow doubt to seep in so she pushed all uncertainty out of her mind.

 

**_Hey, Mr Bright Eyes,_ **

**_Where you been all of my life?_ **

**_I’ve been daydreaming bout you,_ **

**_I cannot deny what feels so true._ **

****

**_Here I am, just laying up in my room._ **

**_All day long all I think about is you._ **

**_Get butterflies, whenever I go next to you._ **

**_Got cupid-shot and I ain't ever gonna lose._ **

****

**_But I don't seem to care about what they say._ **

**_All I really wanna do is think about you all day._ **

**_And all these feelings that I have,_ **

**_Have got me falling so bad._ **

****

**_Hey, Mr Bright Eyes,_ **

**_Where you been all of my life?_ **

**_I’ve been daydreaming bout you,_ **

**_I cannot deny what feels so true._ **

****

She was trying not to stare only at Zayn, to cast her gaze around the whole auditorium. But she did want him to know it was about him, at least a little bit.

****

**_People say I’m a fool,_ **

**_Loving you,_ **

**_Need to find something better to do._ **

****

**_But what they don't realise,_ **

**_Is, every time you come near,_ **

**_I get butterflies,_ **

**_Hey,_ **

****

**_Hey, Mr Bright Eyes,_ **

**_Where you been all of my life?_ **

**_I’ve been daydreaming bout you,_ **

**_I cannot deny what feels so true._ **

****

**_Hey, Mr Bright Eyes,_ **

**_Where you been all of my life?_ **

**_I’ve been daydreaming bout you,_ **

**_I cannot deny what is so true._ **

****

**_Mr Bright Eyes,_ **

****

**_Oh, Mr Bright Eyes._ **

****

Leigh-Anne vaguely registered the applause. She wanted to see Zayn. She wanted to read his expression clearly without the lights in her face. When she was offstage she quickly thanked her classmates for performing with her then jogged to the last row in the auditorium.

“Hey,” she said sheepishly. Zayn looked up at her with shining eyes and smirked.

“D’you wanna get outta here?” he suggested.

Leigh-Anne grinned.

 

* * *

 

“Louis! Louis, wait!” Perrie called.

After their performance Perrie had slipped into the row behind Louis and had whispered a _“hey, you”_ into his ear. When he had turned around she had smiled but instead of smiling back he had spat _“piss off”_ and marched out of the auditorium. Shocked, Perrie had followed him.

“What’s your problem, Louis?” she yelled along the corridor.

“What the hell, Perrie?” he whirled around and faced her. She recoiled.

“What is it?” she asked. “What did I do?”

“That song? What do you think people are going to think? What kind of prick are they going to take me for? And it isn’t even true! You’ve given them a completely false message!” he roared. Perrie frowned.

“I don't care what people think…”

Louis laughed humourlessly.

“It’s alright for you, isn’t it? Play the victim, win the people’s sympathy, smart moves, Edwards. Make _me_ look like the bad guy.”

“I wasn’t playing _anything_ …”

“Great use of the techniques we learnt in politics. I’m sure Dawson will be well proud,” he sneered.

“I wasn’t _playing_ anything!” Perrie cried. “I was trying to tell you how I feel so we can finally get out of this fucking limbo! This isn’t a game, not to me. Not everyone plays people the way _you_ do.”

“Oh, I play people, do I?”

“Yeah, you fucking do.”

Louis stepped closer to Perrie and lowered his voice.

“Then why are you still so fucking in love with me?”

Perrie wanted to deny it. She wanted to spit in his face and scream that she hated him. Because right then she _did_ hate him. She hated him with every fibre of her being. But the words wouldn’t come out. She wanted to punch the widening triumphant smirk on his stupid face but her muscles wouldn’t obey her commands.

“Exactly,” he whispered. Then he turned and left the building. Perrie remained where he left her, frozen in place.  She hadn’t anticipated that the evening would turn out so badly. She had thought she would cave in and admit her feelings, swallowing her pride, and he would admit his too and they would finally be together, after four years of stubbornness. But the whole thing had backfired in her face. She let out a soft sob as her bodily functions were restored. But she refused to go back into the auditorium. She forced back her tears and tried to speak in an even tone as she rang her father to come pick her up.

 

* * *

 

Leigh-Anne kicked a pebble under the floodlights as she and Zayn strolled across the dark campus.

“You were great on stage,” Zayn spoke first.

“Really?”

“Mmhm.”

Leigh-Anne smiled nervously. She looked down at her feet before speaking again.

“I was kinda hoping you’d like it.”

Stealing a glance, Leigh-Anne could see that Zayn was fighting a smile.

“Why is that?” he asked.

“Why do I get the feeling you already know the answer to that?”

Zayn grinned. They came to a halt by the music department.

“So…” Zayn said.

“So…” Leigh-Anne repeated.

“I don't really know what to do next,” Zayn admitted.

“I think you’re meant to say how you feel,” Leigh-Anne teased. Zayn chuckled nervously.

“You first.”

Leigh-Anne stared at him flabbergasted.

“I already did.”

“You didn’t actually _say_ it…” Zayn nit-picked.

“No, I only bloody sang it in front of a whole audience,” Leigh-Anne replied dryly. “Exactly. You _sang_ it. You didn’t _say_ it.” Zayn pointed out pedantically. Leigh-Anne rolled her eyes.

“Fine. I like you.” She stated simply. Zayn grinned widely. His eyes sparkled. “Now you have to say it too,” Leigh-Anne reminded. Zayn opened his mouth but said nothing. He looked down. Leigh-Anne blushed and looked away. She hated that she had put herself so out there, played all her cards.

“Remember what I said about the words not always coming out?” Zayn asked in a low voice. Leigh-Anne faced him again. He looked up slowly and bit his lip. He closed the distance between them and leaned down. Leigh-Anne closed her eyes and tilted her chin as her heart raced. The moment his lips met her own it was like fireworks were going off in her head. It was a short kiss with just lip contact but it was enough to make Leigh-Anne feel woozy.

 

He pulled away before long and smiled cautiously down at her. Leigh-Anne placed one hand on her hip.

“So you can do _that_ , but you can't just say you like me?” she couldn’t contain her smile. Zayn laughed.

“Sometimes showing is easier than telling,” he shrugged.

“Well I think you should show me again.” Leigh-Anne smirked and tiptoed to press her lips back to his. The fireworks set off again. His arms steadied her and he held her waist. She slipped her arms around his neck and pushed into kiss. This time his lips urged hers open and his tongue slid into her mouth. Leigh-Anne giggled, causing Zayn to laugh too and they pulled apart but remained in each other’s arms. She smiled up at him and he beamed back. His eyes were brighter than ever and his expression was wild, exhilarated.

“Bloody hell,” he gasped. Leigh-Anne giggled again. But a little of her euphoria seeped away as she came to a realisation.

“You know we have to keep this secret, right?” She disentangled herself from his arms.

 “Why? Oh. Yeah.”

A heavy silence hung over them. She hadn’t been mentioned but they both knew who the reason was: Perrie. They didn’t even need to discuss it to understand why that was the case.

“Doesn’t matter. I’m used to keeping my relationships secret,” Zayn said wryly. Leigh-Anne smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“Are we already in a relationship, then?”

Zayn blushed as he realised his assumption.

“I mean…I just meant…like…”

Leigh-Anne laughed as he stuttered.

“It’s fine. Just know I won't be too pleased if I catch you sucking on other girls’ faces.” She warned jokily.

“Likewise,” Zayn chuckled.

They heard loud laughter coming from the direction of central campus.

“We should probably get out of here,” Zayn murmured.

“Ok, Mr Bright Eyes,” Leigh-Anne sighed, “let’s go before our secret gets out on the first night.”

She took Zayn’s hand and they hurried into the cover of darkness, escaping through the unlocked gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment!


	9. 9

“I don't see how any of the other candidates could be deemed even remotely fit for the job!”

It was lunchtime and Perrie was raving about the delay with the announcing of the new school captain. Jade was nodding enthusiastically but Leigh-Anne was barely listening. Her attention was just beyond Perrie, at the table at the far end of the canteen. Zayn looked up and their eyes met. He beamed at her and she struggled to supress the giggle that had risen in her throat.

“Leigh-Anne, are you even listening?”

Leigh-Anne quickly turned back to Perrie.

“Hm? Yeah, none of them have half the qualities necessary for the role.”

“Right?” Perrie agreed, even though Leigh-Anne had simply rephrased what she had just said. She continued ranting and Leigh-Anne’s gaze drifted back to Zayn. He smirked playfully at her and she bit back a smile.

“Leigh-Anne!” Perrie snapped.

“Hm?”

Perrie rolled her eyes exasperatedly and continued talking. Leigh-Anne glanced back at Zayn. He got up and put his tray away. Leigh-Anne watched him cross the canteen. Just before he exited, he nodded subtly towards the door. Leigh-Anne immediately understood what he meant.

“Um…I just remembered I have some art coursework to finish off and give in. I better go do that,” Leigh-Anne gushed, picking up her tray. Perrie eyed her suspiciously.

“You gave that in last week.”

“Oh, no, that was a different one.”

Perrie raised a sceptical eyebrow.

“You had two pieces of coursework due a week apart?”

“Yeah,” Leigh-Anne lied, “I’ll see you guys at practice,” and with that she hurried off.

 

After dropping her tray she skipped to the secluded area behind the art block where she and Zayn had been meeting up for the past three weeks. They had been together for about a month now. The week after the show, there had been a weeklong half term. They had seen each other almost everyday. Since returning to school it had been cheeky glances and stolen moments during lunchtimes and free periods.

 

Leigh-Anne frowned slightly when she arrived and saw no sign of Zayn.

“Looking for me?”

She whipped around and Zayn pulled her swiftly into his arms and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. They didn’t stop until they were both gasping for air. Leigh-Anne grinned.

“With a kiss that hungry I’d never guess you’d just come from lunch!”

Zayn laughed.

“There are some types of hunger food can't satiate.” And he brought his lips back to hers.

 

* * *

 

Back in the canteen, Jade sawed away at her steak. When Leigh-Anne had left Perrie had stopped talking. She wasn’t eating her food either but Jade was too hungry to bother herself with anybody else.

“Something’s up with Leigh-Anne,” Perrie stated abruptly.

“You think so?”

Perrie nodded.

“Haven’t you noticed how she’s always running off?”

Jade frowned and shook her head.

“Not really…”

“Oh, come on. You haven’t noticed how she always has art coursework due?”

“Maybe this is just a really busy stretch for art students,” Jade shrugged.

Perrie looked pointedly at the table where Jesy and her friends were talking and laughing loudly.

“I highly doubt that.”

Jade followed Perrie’s gaze.

“Well, she _never_ does any work. She doesn’t even go to sports!”

Perrie huffed.

“Whatever. I have far too much on my plate already to start worrying about Leigh-Anne too.”

Jade nodded in agreement.

“How are the ball arrangements coming along?” she asked. Perrie groaned and banged her head dramatically on the table. Jade giggled uncertainly. “I’m guessing that’s not great, then?”

Perrie shook her head.

“We’re so far behind schedule, it’s unbelievable. I can't get anything done with that band of fucking idiots I have for a team!”

As chair of the events’ committee, Perrie was in charge of this year’s Winter Ball. The stress of this combined with the still fresh sting of Louis’ rejection had made her even more short-tempered than usual.

“Do you have a location?” Jade asked.

“Of course we have a fucking location. Don't be stupid,” Perrie snapped.

“Well that’s _something_ , right?” Jade offered.

“Yeah, let’s just throw everyone into an empty hall with no lights, no music and no food. I’m sure that will go down as the best ball of the decade.” Perrie said sardonically. Jade crumpled.

“I was just trying to help…”

“By doing what? Reminding me how much shit I still need to do?” Perrie rolled her eyes. She stood and picked up her untouched tray of food. “Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

 

* * *

 

“Did you get your art coursework in?”

The girls were at their hockey team practice that afternoon. Perrie was leading the team for a warm-up lap around the pitch, with Leigh-Anne on one side and Jade on the other.

“What? Oh, yeah, I did.”

“Must be hard, having so much work this half term.”

Leigh-Anne shrugged as best as she could while jogging.

“It is. But I knew art was a tough course. You have to be dedicated to do well.”

“I know that better than anyone,” Perrie smiled sweetly, Leigh-Anne, cautiously. She knew Perrie’s real smile from her overly sweet one. And the latter was never a good thing.

 

They jogged back to the centre of the field and, after some stretching and some exercises to loosen their muscles, Perrie ordered them into groups of three.

“Form a line down the middle from the halfway line!” she yelled. “I want each group to thread the ball and then take a shot from the edge of the D. Then run to the back of the line. Let’s go!”

Perrie, Jade and Leigh-Anne demonstrated first then made their way to the back of the line. As they waited their next turn, they noticed the boys’ football team congregating on the adjacent pitch.

“How’s things with Louis?” Leigh-Anne asked. Perrie reddened. She hadn’t told anybody about what had happened the night of the show. Her ego was wounded enough. The reason she had given for leaving early was that she felt ill, which wasn’t entirely a lie.

“Keep it moving, girls,” she commanded to avoid answering the question.

“Ooh, blushing!” Jade giggled. “I think that means they’re going well!”

“Shut up, Jade,” Perrie snapped, “You don't know what you’re talking about.”

“Hey, take it easy, Perrie” Leigh-Anne mediated. Perrie rolled her eyes.

“Follow your passes!” she called out. She glanced over at the footballers and caught Louis’ eye. He shot her a dirty look and jogged off in the other direction to captain his team. Perrie bit her lip and turned back to _her_ team as the pain seared through her chest. She refused to cry. She would not stoop so low as to cry over a boy. Not even on the night it happened had she allowed herself to cry and she wouldn’t do it now. Her eyes stung and she blinked back the tears and inhaled deeply. With her stick she stopped the ball that had just been passed back.

“Let’s go,” she whispered when it was their turn again.

 

* * *

 

After practice, the girls trooped to the changing rooms. The girls’ football team was also there so it was jam-packed. Perrie marched to the largest cabin, Jade and Leigh-Anne squeezing through the bodies behind her. She banged on the door. The girl inside unlocked it and yanked it open.

“What the he-”

“Get out.” Perrie barked. The girl was about to protest but reconsidered as soon as she saw Perrie’s steely glare. She packed up and scurried out. Perrie entered.

“What the hell, Perrie?” Leigh-Anne demanded. “Why d’you do that?”

“Are you guys coming in or not?” Perrie asked. The two girls quickly followed her in and she locked the door.

“Perrie, you can't just do that!” Leigh-Anne admonished.

“It _was_ kinda rude,” Jade agreed quietly.

“Will you just leave it?” Perrie snapped.

“No I won't!” Leigh-Anne persisted. “I don't know what’s up with you these days! I get that you’re stressed with planning the damn ball but you have no right to treat people the way you’re doing. You’re not the only one who’s stressed, okay?”

Perrie squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her head again the wall. Her shoulders started to shake. _Don't cry,_ she told herself, _don't you fucking cry, Perald Edwards_. She bit her lip and tried to steady her breathing but tears were already forcing themselves out of her eyes.

“Oh, Perrie,” Jade cried softly, placing her small, comforting hand on Perrie’s shoulder. Perrie whirled around and sobbed into Jade’s shoulder as the smaller girl wrapped her arms around her friend.

 

When Perrie’s sobs had subsided, Leigh-Anne spoke again.

“Look, Perrie, you’re clearly going through some stuff right now. But that doesn’t mean you should take it out on everyone else.”

And with that she picked up her things and left.

 

* * *

 

“I have no idea what to do about Perrie. I mean, I get that she’s going through stuff but that doesn’t mean she can take it out on the rest of us!”

Leigh-Anne was lying across the couch at Zayn’s flat with her head on his lap. She tended to spend the afternoons at his place, as his dad rarely came home early from work.

“Or am I wrong? Is taking out your frustration on the people around you now right?” she asked.

“It isn’t _right_ but sometimes it _is_ excusable.”

Leigh-Anne sighed.

“Really?”

Zayn nodded.

“Try to find out what’s got her so frustrated before you judge her.” He counselled. Leigh-Anne smiled up at him.

“You give such good advice. You should be a shrink.”

Zayn smirked.

“I can make you feel better in more ways than one.”

He supported her neck and pulled her up so that she was sitting on his lap then he kissed her softly. Leigh-Anne smiled but she hadn’t quite appeased her mind. Pushing him away gently, she scooted off his lap and sat on the couch, folding her legs under her.

“What happened between you and Perrie?”

Zayn tensed visibly.

“We dated, we broke up.”

“I’m gonna need more than that, Zayn.”

“Why?”

Leigh-Anne sighed.

“Because I need to understand the kinda stuff that breaks her down.”

Zayn was conflicted over whether to tell more or not. Eventually he sighed.

“We dated in year ten. She thought she was in love. I had to break up with her.”

“Why?”

“Because I knew she wasn’t. More importantly, I knew _I_ wasn’t. And…” Zayn paused.

“And…?” Leigh-Anne pushed.

“And because I couldn’t do that to Louis,” Zayn finished. Leigh-Anne frowned.

“Who gives a damn about Louis?”

“I did. He was my one friend that year.”

“Seriously?” Leigh-Anne crinkled her nose. “But he’s such a prick.”

Zayn chuckled.

“Maybe. But he was the first person to attempt to befriend me. I joined in an awkward year – there were no other new people. It was nice to feel welcome.”

“So you knew your mate liked Perrie?”

“Not when we started dating, no.”

“Then how did you find out?”

“He asked me if anyone had caught my fancy. I told him I’d started seeing her. He got kinda annoyed and told me she’d been trying to make him jealous since year eight. That she was most probably using me.”

“And you didn’t end things with her?”

Zayn shook his head.

“Louis told me not to. He said if I ended things so soon she’d think she’d won and succeeded in making him jealous. He said I had to stay with her, let her think she was in control. It was only later I realised he didn’t tell me all that to prevent me from getting hurt, he did it because he _was_ jealous. Either way I broke it off with Perrie when she said she loved me. And then Louis swooped in playing hero and comforting Perrie, and cast me off as the bad guy.”

“Dude,” Leigh-Anne said after a while, “you got played.”

Zayn laughed.

“Yeah, I realised that.”

“Why didn’t you just tell Perrie you couldn’t be with her because of Louis?” Leigh-Anne asked.

“Because that would be admitting that Louis had feelings for her and neither of them wanted to admit it first.”

“But that’s not your problem.”

“No, but Louis was my best friend. And he’s very convincing.”

 

Leigh-Anne was quiet as she processed this new information. She had gotten fragments of the story from different points of view and was able to piece together what really happened. There was only one point of view that she hadn’t yet learnt – Louis’. But that wasn’t something she could get tackle so easily so she put the issue out of her mind.

“This shit is fucked up,” she sighed. Then she smiled coyly. “What was that you mentioned earlier about making me feel better in more ways than one?”

Zayn smirked and readjusted himself on the couch. He laid her back on the couch.

“Just clear your mind and let me be your stress relief.”

Leigh-Anne grinned.

“With you around I’ll definitely not be taking out _my_ frustration on anyone!”

Zayn chuckled and propped himself over her then leaned down and brought his lips to hers.

 

* * *

 

Leigh-Anne was restless in registration the next morning. She was planning to apologise to Perrie and at least find out what else was on the girl’s mind. She wasn’t even sure if Perrie would acknowledge her at all. Leigh-Anne ran over what she was going to say when Perrie and Jade entered the classroom and walked over to Leigh-Anne.

“Hey,” Perrie grinned sheepishly.

“Hey,” Leigh-Anne replied.

“Look. About yesterday, you’re right. I _do_ have a lot of shit going on but that doesn’t mean I should be a right bitch to everyone. If I offended you, I apologise.”

Leigh-Anne wasn’t entirely sure if this was genuine or if it was one of Perrie’s games. But, as she couldn’t prove anything, she decided to give her friend the benefit of the doubt. Leigh-Anne smiled.

“Don't worry about it.”

Perrie shook her head.

“Actually I _am_ worrying about it. There’s something I need to tell you guys. Hopefully you’ll understand why I’ve been so…on edge.”

She beckoned for them to follow her. Jade and Leigh-Anne exchanged a glance then shrugged and complied. They followed her out of the classroom and into the girls’ bathroom. Perrie checked to make sure the stalls were all empty then she turned back to her friends.

“Remember how I sang _Skinny Love_ in the show?”

They nodded.

“I performed with you,” Jade giggled.

“Yeah, well I was trying to tell…” she had to force out his name “…Louis how I feel.” Perrie chuckled mirthlessly. “Sounds so stupid when I say it out loud.”

“No it doesn’t,” Jade reassured. Leigh-Anne said nothing. Perrie looked to her.

“It sounds stupid, doesn’t it?”

Leigh-Anne shrugged. She couldn’t allow Perrie suspect she had done the same thing.

“Well I did it.” Perrie continued. “But it didn’t quite have the effect I’d hoped for.”

She went on to recount her exchange with Louis that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments! (If you'd like to)


End file.
